Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: Tudo vai mudar, não vai?Hermione sabe agora que sim.A relação entre ela e Rony está abalada, Harry sente pela primeira vez que pode perder Gina enquanto que Draco sente coisas que não deveria. A missão de Diggory está só começando.....
1. misteriosa Diggory

**(Atenção: Essa fic tem uma trama de misterio e uma nova personagem.Se você, leitor, gosta de cenas engraçadas sem serem bobinhas, se acha que toda amizade enfrenta dificuldades, se acredita na relação ódio X amor e se não dispensa um pouco de romantismo, então está no lugar certo, senão pode dar meia volta...malfeito feito, vamos ver no que vai dar...)**

**Um longo ano passou com a escola de magia e bruxaria fechada, mas agora os pais dos alunos e o próprio ministério admitem que foi uma péssima escolha mantê-la desativada.Os jovens precisam das aulas para se defenderem e Hogwarts é com certeza mais segura do que muitas casas...**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione com uma certa ajuda da Ordem da fênix passaram o último ano à procura das Horcrux e conseguiram quatro das seis.Só lhe restam agora encontrar mais uma e depois destruir Nagini e o próprio Voldemort .Uma pista confiável os conduz novamente para o antigo prédio que costumavam chamar de lar e os três juntamente com o restante dos alunos iniciam um novo ano letivo.**

**Essa fic se passa no final do primeiro mês de aula.Harry tenta se acostumar com as lembranças da noite em que o maior bruxo de todos os tempos morreu.Rony e Hermione estão com ele nesse último ano, mas apesar da consciência da missão que eles têm na mão, nenhum deles se recuperou dos eventos passados.**

**Que pena que não estejam preparados porque os tempos difíceis chegaram...**

**OBS: Não tirem conclusões precipitadas, o futuro dos personagens ainda não está totalmente definido, qualquer coisa é possível, casais também...**

**BOA LEITURA! ESPERO Q VCS GOSTEM!**

Os alunos de Hogwarts se espantaram quando na manhã daquele dia de primavera, um recado gigantesco aparecera no salão principal: haveria uma cerimônia à noite, uma cerimônia de boas vindas.

-Cerimônia?Pra quê?-perguntou Rony enquanto abocanhava um pão caramelado.

-Para dar boas vindas, não sabe ler?-falou Hermione rispidamente.

Rony fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça:

-Você não consegue deixar de dar patadas nas pessoas né Mione?

-Não quando elas fazem perguntas estúpidas como as suas...

-Pra quem será?-Perguntou Harry que até o momento ignorara totalmente a discussão dos amigos.

-Não sei, mas para ser formal dessa forma, deve ser alguém importante.- disse Mione tentando limpar o seu lugar na mesa e observando de cara amarrada Rony espalhar farelos de pão para fora de seu prato.Harry tinha a impressão que ela ia retomar o F.A.L.E.

-É, será algum professor?

-Não sei Harry, acho que não tem nenhuma matéria sem professor.

-Deve ser algum aluno especial, então -disse Rony de boca cheia.

-Estranho McGonagall não costuma fazer esse tipo de coisa. – comentou Harry encarando Malfoy do outro lado do salão.

Draco estava novamente em Hogwarts, o ministério decidira que não havia provas suficientes de que fora Draco Malfoy quem jogara a maldição "Imperius" em Rosmerta e considerou inclusive que o próprio Draco estivera sob total domínio do feitiço.Ele fora encontrado jogado numa rua trouxa "desmemoriado" e todos haviam engolido aquela historia.Não Harry, obviamente.Ele tinha certeza que Draco estava lá com uma nova missão.

-Olha, eu acho melhor vocês esquecerem disso por enquanto e pensarem no teste de herbologia que a gente tem hoje.

A voz de Hermione tirou Harry do transe momentâneo em que estivera.

-Ah, que absurdo nós não temos nem um mês de aula direito e já estamos com teste!- exclamou Rony desanimado.

- E não esqueçam que já estamos ha um mês aqui e ainda não temos nenhuma pista da Horcrux - completou Hermione baixinho

-E pior – disse Rony- A Horcrux que falta é a da Grifinória, nossa própria casa e nem temos idéia que tipo de objeto ela é...

-É verdade- disse Harry pensativo enquanto mexia na manga do casaco de Hermione.

-Nós temos que nos esforçar mais e tentar não nos distrair com coisas sem relevância...-ela completou como se estivesse fazendo um discurso para a eleição de primeira ministra.

-Tá Hermione, tudo bem, mas que é curioso essa cerimônia, ah isso é...- disse Rony servindo-se de mais alguns pãezinhos

-Bom dia !- disse Lilá para todos na mesa enquanto debruçava-se para dar um beijo no rosto do ex-namorado.

-Bom de qualquer forma de noite a gente vai saber.Eu encontro vocês mais tarde, tenho que ir pra aula, ta?Tchau - disse Hermione falando rápido e se levantando visivelmente incomodada com a inesperada aparição de Lilá ou então porque Harry desfiara seu casaco de lã, eles não puderam ter certeza exatamente.

-Mas falta mais de meia hora pra aula!- disseram os dois amigos juntos

-Eu sei, mas eu quero revisar a matéria, não estou muito firme ainda.

Rony lançou um olhar irônico pra Harry:

- O "não estar firme" pra ela é o mesmo que manjar muito pra mim.

Harry deu um sorriso observando a amiga sair da sala apressada, seus pensamentos voavam longe e ele sentia um cheiro de mistério no ar, um aroma já bem conhecido por ele...

O dia passara lentamente para os mais curiosos, era incrível como os bruxos conseguiam ser tão iguais aos trouxas nessas horas de expectativa, mas finalmente a noite chegara e os alunos sentaram-se nas suas respectivas mesas esperando McGonagall levantar e tomar a palavra.Ela agora era oficialmente a diretora de Hogwarts e vinha se empenhando para conseguir manter a ordem e o prestigio do colégio.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Neville que parecia bem mais confiante, já que havia dado uma grande espichada e tinha agora mais de 1,90 de altura.Ele continuava desengonçado, mas ao menos agora os alunos da Sonserina pensariam duas vezes antes de implicar com ele.Na outra extremidade da mesa estava Gina Weasley.Harry sentiu uma pontinha de tristeza ao vê-la rir com as amigas sem nem notar que ele estava lá.Fazia muito tempo que eles não conversavam e no último ano foram poucas as vezes que ele fora até a toca.Quando se cruzavam e falavam alguma coisa, eles sempre acabavam "esquecendo" de falar sobre eles, sobre o que acontecera entre eles...

-Hump...hump...- tossiu McGonagall para que os alunos lhe dessem atenção.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do salão e a diretora começou:

-Creio que todos já sabem que hoje é uma noite especial, hoje uma aluna irá juntar-se a nós para esse ano letivo.

Sussurros ecoaram pela sala, mas ela não deu pausa para comentários alheios e continuou:

-O recado desta manhã ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava e a repercussão dele também, não há tanto motivo para exaltação ou preocupação...Sem mais comentários desnecessários, vou direto ás apresentações...

McGonagall fez um movimento com a mão chamando alguém que estava atrás de uma porta lateral: uma garota de cabelos castanhos lisos e compridos até a cintura apareceu passando pela mesa dos professores sem encará-los e se posicionando próxima à diretora.

A atenção estava toda voltada para ela, mas a garota não parecia se importar e apenas olhava para a imensidão de alunos sem piscar seus olhos mel.Os garotos se davam cotoveladas pouco discretas enquanto algumas garotas já criavam uma enorme antipatia pela postura superior da novata.

-Esta aqui é Nina Diggory e ela fará parte a partir de agora de nossa instituição.

Os sussurros se transformaram em um barulhento alvoroço:

-Diggory...Ela disse Diggory?- gritou Luna sem conseguir se controlar e fazendo os alunos ao redor rirem.

-Sim Lovegood, eu disse Diggory - disse McGonagall que também havia ouvido o que ela dissera.

Luna ficou um pouco sem graça, mas não pareceu se incomodar com os risos, pelo visto já estava acostumada.

-Nina estudava na América, mas agora é de seu interesse estudar conosco e o pedido foi atendido pelos seus pais.Ela foi congratulada a melhor aluna de seu colégio no ano anterior, mas mesmo assim ela não é uma super-bruxa, por isso espero que os colegas do sétimo ano possam ajudá-la com a matéria perdida auxiliando no que for preciso...

Argo Filch apareceu correndo entre as mesas das casas.O chapéu seletor estava na sua mão e ele quase o deixou cair quando o rasgo na superfície do pano começou a se mexer emitindo palavras.Assim que o chapéu se aproximou de Nina, ele começou seu fatídico discurso:

"Oh, you may not think Im pretty,

But don´t judge on what you see,

I´ll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I´m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There´s nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can´t see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unfraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you´ve a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You´ll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!Don´t be afraid!

And don´t get in a flap!

You´re in safe hands ( though I have none)

For I´m a Thinking Cap!"

-Nina, por favor, sente-se nesse banquinho - disse McGonagall se aproximando da garota enquanto pegava o chapéu seletor das mãos do zelador.

-Uau...Acho que nunca uma pessoa tão velha botou ele na cabeça- comentou Rony enquanto Hermione mandava-o fazer silencio.

Nina sentiu-se desconfortável com aquele estranho objeto balançando sobre sua cabeça.O interessante é que ela realmente sentia os pensamentos invadidos por ele.

-Diggory...Interessante garota, ninguém da sua família foi para outra casa, senão a Lufa-lufa, mas você...

Nina mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no banquinho.

- Eu vejo mágoa em você e uma força incrível, você é corajosa, determinada, inteligente e leal.Suas qualidades podem se aplicar a qualquer casa, mas...Uma se sobressai, você deverá a pertencer a...

O chapéu resmungou algumas coisas, mas depois ficou em total silencio e todos tiveram que esperar por quatro longos minutos.

-... É eu acho que também nunca levou tanto tempo pra se decidir - comentou Harry completando o que Rony dissera enquanto observava o chapéu se mexer na cabeça da garota mais uma vez para depois gritar alto:

-Sonserina!

Palmas soaram pelo salão e Rony, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam:

-Schi...- Rony deixou escapar.

Nina sorriu, em um instante estava toda cheia de si e agora mostrava um rosto alegre e parecia a mais doce criatura da face da terra, mas se realmente fosse como poderia ir parar numa casa como a Sonserina?-Ela levantou-se indo sentar-se à mesa dos sonserinos, mas antes que pudesse escolher um lugar, Draco levantou:

-Se me permite, gostaria de me apresentar...Eu sou o...

-Draco Malfoy eu já sei – ela disse sentando-se no lugar dele sem encará-lo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas como se quisesse se recuperar do fora e sentou-se ao lado dela espremendo Pansy Parkinson do outro lado.

-Como sabe meu nome?

-A sua família é tão tradicional aqui quanto a minha, é muito fácil reconhecer determinadas pessoas e além do mais meu irmão estudou aqui.

-Cedrico...- disse Draco quase que num sopro

-É.- ela disse sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento, apenas pegou um pouco de purê e carne assada e comeu já como se estivesse em casa.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão a mesa da Grifinória, assim como as outras, observava a novata.

-Muito estranha essa tal de Nina Diggory...- disse Hermione lançando um olhar desconfiado para a mesa oposta.

-Ela só ta falando isso porque se sentiu ameaçada com a noticia de que a melhor aluna da escola de bruxaria da América vai roubar seu lugar de cérebro do colégio - comentou Rony botando a mão na frente da boca, mas falando alto suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

-Não é nada disso Rony!Eu apenas achei o jeito dela muito estranho...

-Eu acho que eu também estaria estranha se viesse estudar no colégio em que meu irmão morreu...- comentou Luna empurrando seu prato vazio para o lado e encarando os amigos.

-É verdade Luna, eu estou sendo paranóica...

-Nossa finalmente você descobriu!

-Ah fica quieto Rony!

-Eles nunca vão parar de brigar não?-perguntou Luna á Harry entediada.

-É...Acho que não-disse Harry enquanto Hermione começava a falar sobre a sujeira que Rony fazia no café da manhã e nos elfos domésticos que teriam que limpar tudo depois.

No final do jantar os alunos foram para suas torres fazendo vários tipos de comentários sobre Nina.Harry não escutava direito as fofocas ao redor, mas estava interessado em conhecê-la, afinal ela era a irmã de Cedrico e ele sentia-se no dever de contar a ela tudo que havia acontecido na noite da morte do irmão dela.

-Ai...- disse ele derrepente esbarrando em alguém

-Ah, oi Harry tudo bem?- disse a caçula Weasley fitando-o com aqueles olhos ingênuos, mas incrivelmente sedutores pra ele.

-Oi...Desculpa, eu...

-Tá tudo bem- ela disse sorrindo.

-Te vejo depois Gina- disse uma amiga dela entre risos.

Harry quis fugir nessa hora, odiava esses risinhos.

-Então...A gente não se fala a um bom tempo né? – ele começou meio sem graça, mas determinado a finalmente conversar com ela.

-É, eu ando cheia de trabalho e...

-Olha, se você não quiser falar mais comigo ou sei lá, quiser me evitar, pode falar...Não inventa nenhuma desculpa não – Harry disse quase sem respirar e logo depois quis se socar, como é que havia conseguido dizer aquilo?Devia estar ha bastante tempo entalado...

Virginia ficou séria e olhou para baixo, Harry sentiu que seu coração ia pular para fora do peito de tanta expectativa, queria apenas que ela respondesse, que fosse sincera mesmo que isso significasse um fim.

-Eu nunca faria isso Harry...

Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas ela foi mais rápida.

-Eu tenho que ir, tchau...

Ela virou e caminhou pelo corredor que ia se esvaziando, Harry também virou para ir embora, mas então a voz dela soou novamente trazendo-lhe esperança que ele achava estar extinta:

-Fico feliz que a gente tenha voltado a se falar Harry, até amanha...

Ele virou novamente para tentar dar tchau, mas ela já desaparecera atrás da curva do corredor.

Harry suspirou, um grande peso fora tirado de seu coração, talvez ele finalmente conseguisse dormir despreocupado, despreocupado quanto a isso pelo menos.

Nesse momento os sonserinos dirigiam-se também para sua torre, muitos perto de Nina para conversar com ela, afinal é sempre assim quando há "carne fresca" por perto.

-Eu gosto daqui – disse Nina enquanto Draco apontava para as escadas e explicava que elas se moviam.

-Eu não.

-Por que?- ela perguntou fitando-o

-Porque há muito sangue ruim aqui e porque a idiota da McGonagall é que assumiu como diretora, ela me irrita, isso sem falar no Potter...

Nessa hora Nina parou.

-Você disse...Potter?Harry Potter?

- Sim, disse porque?

-Porque eu não gosto dele.

-Não?-Draco parecia extremamente feliz, finalmente alguém mais compartilhava dessa repulsão pelo menino-que sobrevivera.

Ela ficou em silêncio e Draco incentivou-a a continuar:

-E por que você não gosta dele?

-Ele se acha muito, Rita escreveu sobre ele no Profeta diário e eu acredito no que ela falou, principalmente porque eu sei que a culpa da morte de Cedrico é dele- Harry Potter, se acha tão bom só porque teve sorte quando ainda usava fraudas...

Um largo sorriso entendeu-se pela face de Draco Malfoy.

-Seja bem vinda Nina, acho que iremos nos entender extremamente bem...

Ela deu um sorriso cínico e se aproximou dele:

- Acho que somos aliados então...- ela disse maliciosa.

-Com certeza minha cara – disse Malfoy aproximando seu rosto do dela e quase fazendo seus lábios roçarem.

Ela botou a mão no peito dele e o empurrou de leve ainda sustentando o sorriso.

- Pois é Draco, aliados contra o Potter, mas apenas você não iria gostar de me ver irritada.

-Não, claro que não - ele botou as mãos na cintura impressionado com a audácia que ela emanava.

-Ótimo.

Ela subiu na escada seguida por ele e de cima observou a movimentação na escola.

-Hogwarts você acaba de conhecer uma aluna muito especial.- anunciou com uma pontada de euforia, o ano só começara para ela.

Harry deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre a cama, estava muito mesmo sem tirar os óculos, estava morgado demais para tirá-lo do rosto.Fazia algumas noites que não dormia bem e ele odiava essa sensação.Sempre que seu sono se alterava bruscamente alguma coisa acontecia e na maior parte das vezes não eram coisas boas.

-Harry...- chamou Rony da outra cama.

-Ham...- respondeu o amigo com a cara coberta pela grossa colcha vermelha.

-A Hermione anda esquisita, você não acha não?

-A Mione...?-Harry tirou a cabeça debaixo da coberta – Não, acho que não - Por quê?

-Sei lá...Ela tem sido extremamente grossa comigo, sempre me respondendo rispidamente...

-Ah, ela sempre teve esses momentos de sabichona, você sabe e além do mais você também provoca - tudo que Harry queria naquele momento era voltar a dormir, suas pálpebras mal abriam.

-Eu sei, mas piorou, a gente nem parece amigo, ela não gosta nem de ficar muito perto de mim.Eu até provoco ela de vez em quando, mas eu mostro que é brincadeira e ela sempre fala toda séria.

-Pow sei lá Rony, vai ver é só impressão sua.

Harry sentou na cama e ajeitou o óculos que estava ligeiramente torto, pelo que parecia eles teriam uma daquelas longas conversas.

-Eu não acho que seja só impressão, eu até tento ser legal com ela, mas sempre que eu falo qualquer coisa, ela me critica, parece que ela sente prazer nisso.

-Lógico que não, que idéia!

-Sabe Harry...Eu estou começando a achar que ela nunca gostou muito de mim, que ela só me aturou esses anos por sua causa.

-Quê?-Harry acordara completamente -Você só pode estar ficando doido!

-Não, eu não estou!-Rony aumentara o tom de voz e os garotos que dormiam se viraram em suas camas incomodados.

Rony olhou para Neville que resmungara alguma coisa pra ele de sua cama e diminuiu o tom de voz:

-Ela sempre foi muito mais carinhosa com você, eu posso contar em uma mão às vezes que ela me abraçou ou disse alguma coisa boa ao meu respeito e com você...

Rony fez uma daquelas caretas de quando estava mal humorado, suas bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas, ele parecia nervoso.Harry esticou o corpo para visualizar melhor a expressão do amigo:

-Rony você...Você está com...Com ciúmes?

Rony fungou involuntariamente:

-Eu?Lógico...Lógico que não!

-Pois parece...

-Ah esquece Harry, não dá pra conversar com você!Boa noite!

Ele deitou socando o travesseiro, nunca tivera tanta certeza de algo.Pelo visto Hermione nunca se preocupara com ele podia ser tão idiota, é claro que ela só queria saber do Harry e do Krum, afinal eles eram alguém, ele ao contrário, o que era?Um Weasley com roupas de segunda mão. É... ele nunca seria mais do que o amiguinho do grande Harry Potter.

Gina acordou atrasada, pra variar perdera o café da manhã e o pior é que estava morta de fome.Saiu correndo, mas antes que pudesse descer os degraus da escada ela se moveu indo parar do outro lado.

-Droga era só o que me faltava!

-Resmungando Weasley?

Gina olhou para trás, Draco parara atrás dela com aquele sorriso esnobe no rosto.

-Ah não hoje não é o meu dia - disse pra si mesma enquanto rezava para a escada voltar.

-Sabe Weasley, você não deveria andar sozinha por aí...

Gina olhou mais uma vez encarando Malfoy enquanto Crabbe e Goyle cruzavam os braços, eles eram realmente muito ridículos puxando o saco do oxigenado.

-E por que não Malfoy?-ela fechou a expressão encarando-o.

-Porque os comensais estão soltos por aí...Talvez eles estejam aqui mesmo dentro de Hogwarts e nunca se sabe quem eles vão resolver eliminar.Dumbledore foi-se, qualquer um é pouca coisa agora...

Gina sentiu um aperto no peito, como ele podia ser tão cruel?

-Eu não tenho medo de você seu comensalzinho de merda.

-Nossa eu que fiquei assustado agora!Você aprendeu a falar palavrões, parabéns pirralha!

-Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de discutir com você...Adeus e vê se a próxima vez que passar por mim, finja que não tem a menor idéia de quem eu sou...

Gina não esperou a escada se fixar completamente e deu um pulo descendo os degraus rapidamente.

-Isso seria impossível ruivinha, porque cheiro de rato podre a gente sente de longe!

Gina terminou de descer a escada enquanto os três ainda estavam na metade dela.

-Pois é...Então deve ser horrível pra você ter que aturar o próprio cheiro!- Gina virou o corredor e acelerou o passo, não daria o gostinho dele respondê-la por último.

-Idiota - resmungou antes de jogar as mechas ruivas para trás e entrar na sala de aula o mais educadamente possível, afinal essa era a Gina que todos conheciam, exceto claro, o oxigenado.

Nina entrou na sala acompanhada de Parkinson que resolvera ser sua amiguinha e não desgrudava mais dela.Estavam atrasadas, mas Slughorn pareceu não se importar e sorriu ao vê-las apontando para três lugares vazios da sala, um em cada canto.Parkinson sentou junto a uma outra garota da sonserina.Malfoy estava sentado com os dois puxa-sacos, enquanto que Harry e Hermione estavam numa mesa pra dois, Rony sentara sozinho por vontade própria, mas agora ele tinha companhia.

-Posso me sentar aqui?

Rony abriu a boca, mas não disse nada.

-Vou entender isso como sendo um sim.

Nina sentou botando seus livros cheirando a material novo em cima da mesa e ajeitou a postura olhando fixamente para o professor que mal a conhecia e já parecia encantado por ela, com certeza ela estaria convidada para a próxima festinha dele.

Rony apoiou as costas na cadeira também para não parecer tão desleixado, depois a observou melhor.Era incrível como ela era parecida com o irmão.Ela tinha o mesmo cabelo castanho claro e liso e o perfil lembrava muito também só que era mais feminino.Ela não parecia quanto ao jeito, na verdade ela parecia a Hermione.Ao pensar nisso ele lançou um olhar furtivo para o outro lado onde Harry e Hermione conversavam baixinho, eles nem pareciam estar ligando que ele não sentara com eles e Harry parecia novamente encantado com o fio que escapava da manga do casaco da amiga.

-Você poderia me emprestar um pouco de tinta?Eu estou sem...

Rony voltou a encarar Nina.

-Claro.- Ele empurrou o tinteiro para perto dela.

-Obrigada, a propósito sou Nina Diggory- disse estendendo a mão.

-É...Eu sei, sou Rony, Ronald Weasley.

Ela sorriu, era uma garota extremamente simpática e durante os quarenta minutos restantes ele esqueceu-se de que ela era da sonserina.O papo fluiu e ele se flagrou rindo depois de muito tempo desde que Dumbledore morrera e as brigas com Hermione tornaram-se mais freqüentes.

-Você tem namorada Rony?

Ele quase caiu da cadeira, mas conseguiu se equilibrar antes disso.

-O que?

-Eu perguntei se você tem namorada...- ela tinha a feição tão inocente quanto à de sua irmã caçula.

-Ahm...Não...Na verdade eu já tive...

-E porque vocês não estão mais juntos?

-Ah, porque ela tinha ciúmes de uma amiga minha...

-Por acaso essa menina que você namorou é aquela sentada na primeira fileira?

Rony olhou para as pessoas da primeira fileira.

-É sim, aquela com fita verde no cabelo...

-Ahm...Sabia...

-Como?- ele estava visivelmente intrigado

-Ela não para de olhar pra trás, acho que ela ainda gosta de você.

-Sério?

-Com certeza, você gosta dela também não gosta?

Rony olhou mais uma vez para onde os amigos estavam.Hermione agora esticava o braço o mais visivelmente possível pra responder uma das perguntas do professor.

-É, eu gosto...-Rony respondeu voltando a fitar Nina.

-Então por que você não conversa com ela?Sabe Rony, é muito ruim se sentir sozinho...

-Sozinho - ele repetiu sentindo um grande vazio.Nina era capaz de traduzir os sentimentos das pessoas como ninguém, desde pequena apresentava essa habilidade de percepção e Rony era o mais transparente possível quando se tratava de sentimentos.

No final da aula Harry e Hermione se aproximaram de Rony enquanto ele ainda conversava animadamente com Nina.

-Eu também adoro pão caramelado, é muito bom!-ele exclamou enquanto ela dava pulinhos infantis junto com ele falando sobre todas as gostosuras do café da manhã.

-Oi Rony, oi Nina...É Nina não é?-disse Harry parando ao lado dos dois

-É.Bom Rony a gente se vê por aí tchau- Nina sorriu para ele, mas quando virou sua expressão estava séria, odiava ter que ficar na mesma sala que Harry Potter e era só o que faltava ele resolver falar com ela.

-Nossa, que educação...-comentou Hermione levantando as sobrancelhas, admirada com o passa-fora que Harry recebera.

-Educação de bruxo, como a minha Hermione, talvez você não saiba bem o que é isso né? – disse Rony sarcástico

Hermione suspirou um pouco ofendida.

-Bom, vamos indo senão a gente se atrasa...- Harry ficou entre os dois, com as mãos no ombro de cada um.Pelo visto aquela situação estava piorando e pelo visto ele é que teria que consertar isso.

Do outro lado do corredor Gina passava conversando com Dino.Harry sentiu de novo uma insegurança, será que eles estavam tendo alguma coisa?Hermione e Rony ficaram emburrados o resto do percurso, assim como Harry que só voltou a puxar assunto quando Gina reparou que ele estava por perto e acenou.

-Bom Hermione, eu já fiz o dever pra amanhã, mas eu to em dúvida numa coisa sobre a guerra dos duendes de 1810, você pode me ajudar depois? – perguntou Harry tentando quebrar o silêncio.

-Pede pro Rony Harry, afinal ele é o único que cresceu numa família bruxa, deve saber bem melhor do que eu.

-Há há há...engraçadona você- resmungou Rony do outro lado.

Harry certeza ele teria muito trabalho pela frente.

**Ah!Espero que vcs tenham gostado porque eu amei muito!Nossa, escrevi de uma vez só, acho que estou no meu auge de inspiração, o q as férias não fazem, né naum?Bom, eu já tinha publicado antes, mas deu uns problemas e eu tive que divulgar de novo...**

**Vamos lá, ajudem a prolongar essa inspiração e mandem reviews pra me animar a escrever logo o próximo cap.!Prometo responder a todos!**

**Teh a próxima, abraçu grande**

**Maiah**


	2. a primeira verdade

**Gente, tah mto legal de escrever!BOA LEITURA!**

Nina estava andando em direção a sala de adivinhação quando alguém puxou seu braço com violência.Ela virou e o encarou com desdém:

-Que foi Draco, o que você quer?

-Por que você sentou aquele excluído da sociedade?

-Excluído da sociedade?Ah, não seja dramático.O Rony é muito legal e além do mais eu não te devo explicação de nada, agora me solta!- disse puxando o braço.

-Só falta agora você resolver ser amiguinha do Potter também...

-Isso nunca!Agora escuta...- ela olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém além dele poderia escutá-la.- Eu me aproximei do Rony de propósito, faz parte do meu plano...

-Plano?Que plano?

-Tá vendo Draco?Aí está o seu maior defeito!Você faz as coisas sem pensar, de impulso!Se a gente quer destruir o Potter definitivamente nós temos que ter um bom plano...

Draco sorriu.

-Eu estou ouvindo pode falar...- disse ansioso

-Eu não quero que o Potter morra...Ainda não pelo menos.O que eu quero é que ele sofra antes, apenas morrer seria muito pouco pra ele e é justamente aí que o Rony entra na história.Eu andei conversando com umas pessoas e descobri coisas muito interessantes.Aquele coitado do Neville, por exemplo, me deu informações bastante úteis.Juntando o que eu descobri com a minha habilidade de observação, eu percebi que aquela garota amiga do Potter e do Rony...

-A Granger..?

-É essa mesmo, bom, ela gosta do...

Nina parou de falar por um instante, algumas pessoas se aproximavam, por isso ela empurrou Draco para trás de uma pilastra.Lá ela julgou ser um lugar seguro para contar a ele sobre suas suspeitas em relação a Hermione e sobre várias coisas que relacionavam o trio de amigos.A pior parte para Draco veio logo depois: ele teria que ajudá-la.De inicio ele relutou, mas por fim ele teve que admitir que seu ódio por Harry Potter era maior do que qualquer coisa, por isso aceitou.

-Ótimo- ela disse por fim.

-Ótimo para você Diggory... Maléfica Diggory.

-Ah não, maléfica Diggory não!

-Maléfica Diggory sim - disse enquanto segurava o braço dela e a puxava pelo corredor.

-Não, eu só sou um pouquinho má, mas só com algumas pessoas, está bem?Ou melhor, só com uma pessoa, os outros só vão sofrer por estarem no caminho...

-Sei, sei...Mas vamos logo senão a Sonserina perde ponto e aí nem a estupenda maléfica Diggory poderá ajudar.

-Cala a boca, seu loiro convencido.

-É melhor eu ficar quieto mesmo, senão sobra maldade pra mim também, né?

Ela fingiu que tentava enforcá-lo.

-É, faça tudo direitinho então, que nada vai lhe acontecer.- ela disse por fim.

Ele balançou a cabeça sem acreditar no quanto ela era obcecada por acabar com o menino-que-sobrevivera, era pior do que ele e entrou na sala com um sorriso no rosto que até mesmo a professora estranhou, Nina, no entanto parecia impassível.Ninguém fez perguntas, mas na sala alguns cochichavam que talvez eles estivessem tendo um caso, afinal nenhuma escola se livra das fofocas.

Harry sentou numa mesa redonda com Rony, Simas e Dino.Estava feliz por Hermione não ter aquela aula com ele porque assim ele não tinha que ouvir a briga dos dois amigos.Dino, sentado a sua direita não falava direito com ele desde do que acontecera depois do último jogo do sexto ano (quando beijara Gina), mas Harry estava feliz pelo fato dele ainda não ter tentado azará-lo.

Trelawney parecia bastante animada com o fato de poder dar aula para o último ano, ela estava tão eufórica que nem o fato de ter que dividir as aulas das outras séries com o centauro a desanimava.Tanto que ela deixou de usar o termo "pangaré" para chamar o outro professor de "ser de quatro patas".

-Hoje...-ela começou em tom misterioso jogando o xale para trás do ombro - vamos estudar as cartas.Vocês terão que embaralhá-las e distribuí-las sobre a mesa para o seu colega. Primeiramente vou explicar os conhecimentos básicos...

Harry até tentou prestar atenção, mas acabou se distraindo com o cabelo de Pavarti Patil na mesa á frente da sua.O cabelo negro e comprido dela refletia a luz que vinha da janela, ele lembrou-se do seu quinto ano, de como o cabelo dela o distraira quando ele estava no seu exame e como depois de uns minutos ele tivera a visão de Sirius.

Rony levantou o braço dando uma cotovelada dolorosa no rosto de Harry.

-Aí, Rony...pow...-resmungou massageando a bochecha.

-Desculpa...- disse o amigo distraído demais em acenar para Nina.

Harry esticou a cabeça e viu Nina sorrindo para o amigo enquanto Malfoy, Parkinson e Zabine sentados com ela faziam a melhor cara de mal que conheciam.

- Sabe Harry, ela é uma garota incrível...

-Rony, se você suspirar eu juro que vomito.

-Eu não vou suspirar – ele fungou ofendido – só a acho uma pessoa incrível, só isso...

-Sei...- disse Harry pegando as cartas e embaralhando sem prestar muita atenção.

-Você tem que se concentrar!- gritou a professora perto dele fazendo as cartas que estavam nas suas mãos espirrarem para todos os lados.

-Claro - ele falou juntando-as enquanto o grupo da sonserina ria demasiadamente do fato só porque havia sido ele quem fizera aquilo.

Durante a aula, Pavarti disse que nas cartas de Lilá constava que um ruivo voltaria para sua vida, mas é claro que todos tinham reparado nos risinhos delas antes de sequer começarem a embaralhar.Rony tirou três vezes a carta da morte para Harry o que não o animou muito, a única coisa que o consolava é que Rony sempre fora péssimo nesse tipo de coisa.

-Pensa bem, eu tirei morte, deve significar vida então - disse Rony dando tapinhas aparentemente animadores nas costas de Harry.

Ele, por sua vez, tirou cartas que não faziam o menor sentido, falavam que Rony teria amor, amizade, mas que teria decepção e traição na sua vida e tudo muito próximo um do outro.Harry estava cada vez mais convencido que não deveria estar naquela aula, afinal de contas ele nem havia passado em adivinhação!Porque MCGonagall o queria lá e Rony também?Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Malfoy tirou a primeira carta para Nina, falava sobre uma missão, algo importante que ela deveria fazer, a segunda mostrava que ela estava envolvendo as pessoas ao seu redor, que nem sempre ela mostraria os seus sentimentos.

-Bom a terceira carta – disse Malfoy entediado- mostra um homem, um garoto, sei lá e tem haver com a missão, ele...

-Chega! – gritou Nina, antes dele terminar de falar.

Ela arrancou as cartas da mão dele e o encarou com fúria.

-Isso é uma besteira, na América não precisamos disso, não há essa matéria para nós!

Trelawney ficou vermelha e as veias de seu pescoço pareciam que iam saltar.Ela se aproximou da mesa da novata.

- Faltam poucos minutos para o fim da aula porque a senhorita não se retira mais cedo hoje e aproveita para ir tomar um gole d´agua para se acalmar, q-u-e-r-i-d-a? – falou enfatizando ironicamente a última palavra.

-Claro.- disse Nina sem encarar a professora e recolhendo seu material.

Não muito tempo depois os outros saíram da sala também conversando sobre o futuro que aparecia nas cartas de cada um.

-Rony, muito estranha à atitude dela você não acha não? – comentou Harry enquanto eles desciam a escada.

-De quem, da Nina?

-É.

-Ah, lógico que não Harry, você desconfia de tudo!Vai ver ela só não gosta da matéria e eu não a culpo, eu nunca gostei de adivinhação e sempre achei desnecessário também...

-Tá, mas ela estava bem até o Malfoy começar a falar dela...Uma missão?O que será que isso significa?

-Significa que ela veio com a missão de me salvar.Você acredita que ela me ensinou toda a matéria nova de Poções?E até me prometeu ajudar com os deveres...

-A Hermione poderia fazer isso!- exclamou Harry.

-Você sabe que nem sempre ela me ajuda e além do mais, a gente não está se falando direito...

-E porquê?

-Porque...ah, sei lá, mas tem motivo...

Harry balançou a cabeça, o amigo era tão infantil ás vezes, ele duvidou por um instante do "as vezes".

A matéria a seguir era defesa contra a arte das trevas e era Fudge o professor, já que o anterior havia matado o diretor e estava foragido.Fudge não era um total especialista na matéria, mas era o único que aceitara o cargo, pois até os bruxos mais sensatos estavam começando acreditar que aquela era uma posição amaldiçoada, várias coisas horríveis já haviam acontecido com os professores dos outros anos.Além de ter o salário avantajado de um professor daquela escola, estando dentro de Hogwarts o ex-ministro poderia vigiar tudo e todos para o ministério e avisar caso algo estranho acontecesse, na verdade provavelmente essa era sua real função lá.

-Harry !- chamou uma voz familiar atrás dele derrepente.

Harry virou e encarou Cho, ela sorria pra ele.

-Ahm...oi.- falou

-É, eu to indo Harry, tenho que...Tenho...Tenho que passar na biblioteca.-disse Rony rindo e indo embora

-"Passar na biblioteca"?- Harry pensou- que coisa mais estúpida pra ele falar, se fosse Mione tudo bem, mas ele?Que desculpa mais esfarrapada...

Cho continuava sorrindo e Rony já havia desaparecido de vista.

-Então...- ele queria sair dali, esse tipo de situação sempre o incomodava.

-Ah, bom, a McGonagall pediu pra você passar na sala dela. – disse Cho lhe entregando um papel onde provavelmente estava a senha.

-Tá, só isso?- ele perguntou tentando transmitir no seu tom de voz que apesar da pergunta ele não era um grosseirão.

-É, só isso e bem...bom treino de quadribol hoje.

Harry tinha esquecido, teria o primeiro treino com a equipe e ainda teria que fazer alguns testes pra substituir os que já haviam saído da escola.Pra falar a verdade, como é que ela sabia disso?

-Ah, valeu Cho, vou lá falar com a diretora então...

-Tchau- ela se despediu com os olhos puxados piscando.

Harry só parou de pensar na atitude de Cho quando chegou na gárgula e leu o papel.

- Charada da Esfinge- ele falou relativamente alto.

A escada se moveu e ele subiu, fazia muito tempo que ele não ia lá.

-Bom dia Harry.- McGonagall disse de trás da escrivaninha.

Harry desejou o mesmo, mas era muito estranho vê-la sentada no lugar onde tantas vezes ele encarara Dumbledore.

-Estranho me ver aqui, não é?- ela perguntou como se lesse a mente dele-Eu também demorei para me acostumar, por muito tempo eu não conseguia ficar sentada aqui.- ela disse enlaçando os próprios dedos melancolicamente.

-A sua senha é diferente também, Dumbledore gostava de senhas bobas, tipo suco de abóbora.- ele comentou.

-Decifra-me ou te devoro, é o que a Esfinge diz para os que não conseguem decifrá-la, bom, no meu caso, ninguém vai devorar ninguém se não disser a senha correta, mas eu gosto da historia da Esfinge.Bom, vamos ao que interessa: eu te chamei aqui Harry para explicar sobre as suas aulas de adivinhação.

-Minhas aulas?Eu estava curioso mesmo...

-Serei rápida, eu quero que você tenha aulas com porque quando Hogwarts foi invadida Trelawney já tinha previsto isso.

-Sério?- ele nunca acreditara no dom de Trelawney, mas nos últimos anos isso estava mudando.

-Sim, ela e até alguns de seus alunos haviam tirado a carta da torre que mostra o perigo e a confusão, por isso, eu acho sensato por mais que possa ser irrelevante inicialmente, prestar atenção nas cartas dela.Esse ano a matéria principal da sua série é justamente a cartomancia e é bom que você fique atento e também é bom que você tenha um de seus amigos com você, para discutirem sobre as cartas.Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está por aí e se pudermos prever o mínimo que seja, já é um passo a frente.

-Está bem.- Harry lembrava agora da cena em que no seu sexto ano ele encontrara a professora de adivinhação no corredor antes de ir encontrar Dumbledore, ela realmente mencionara a tal carta.

-Pode ir Harry, só queria esclarecer isso.

-Tá bom e...Boa sorte professora, não deve ser muito fácil comandar isso tudo aqui.

-Eu tenho ajuda- ela apontou para um quadro onde Dumbledore dormia tranqüilamente.

Harry pensou se poderia acordá-lo, mas desistiu, talvez fosse um choque para ele falar com o professor, ele ainda não estava preparado, por isso fechou a porta e desceu pensativo pra ir almoçar com os amigos.

Draco terminou de almoçar quando Harry chegava e fez questão de dar uma ombrada nele.Harry fingiu que o sonserino não existia e simplesmente foi se sentar na mesa da grifinória.Draco subiu para sua casa, passou pelo retrato e entrou na sala comunal que estava completamente vazia já que todos ainda estavam comendo,vazia exceto por uma garota de cabelos castanhos encostada na janela que Draco conhecia bem e sabia que não havia almoçado.

-Nina - ele chamou fazendo-a se virar para ele.

-Fala.- ela disse secamente voltando encarar a própria imagem refletida no vidro.

-O que foi aquilo na sala de adivinhação?Por que você se exaltou tanto?

-Por nada Draco, me deixa.

-Eu acho muitas coisas estranhas sobre você.Várias perguntas...- disse se aproximando dela e tocando o seu braço esquerdo.Ela se afastou bruscamente, como um animal arisco.

-Sabe Nina, cada vez eu tenho mais certeza das minhas suspeitas...- ele comentou mais desconfiadodo que nunca.

Ele a segurou com os dois braços derrepente, mas ela conseguiu escapar e os dois correram pela sala comunal como se fosse um pique-pega, mas era muito mais do que isso.

-Me deixa Malfoy!- ela gritou indo pra trás de uma poltrona.

-Não até eu confirmar uma coisa!

- Se eu tivesse com a minha varinha você estaria cuspindo lesmas!-esbravejou

-Vou te dizer que o último que tentou fazer isso é que cuspiu...

Ela correu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ele conseguiu alcançá-la e a jogou com violência em cima da mesa de madeira onde os alunos costumavam fazer seus deveres.Nina bateu a cabeça com força no móvel dando um grito de surpresa.Draco botou o braço sobre sua garganta como se fosse enforcá-la, com o outro braço puxou a manga de seu manto.

Ela só levantou quando Draco se afastou com os olhos vidrados e de certa forma amedrontados.

- Matou a curiosidade Draco Malfoy?- ela perguntou ajeitando as vestes.

Ele não podia acreditar naquilo, mas a prova estava lá: sobre a luz dos candelabros da sala comunal visivelmente ele podia ver aquela simbologia obscura, a marca negra no braço dela.

**Gente eu sei q eu deixei vcs curiosos no inicio dessa fic por causa da Hermione, de quem será q ela gosta?Bom, mas vcs vaum entender mais pra frente...Apresento então, Nina Diggory, uma pessoa pouco semelhante com o irmão e a mais nova comensal da morte, isso mesmo...E ela tem uma importante missão q vc vão ver mais pra frente.Vcs naum conhecem ela direito ainda, ao longo da fic eu vou contar um pouco sobre a historia dela.Além disso vcs vão entender pq eu escolhi o nome DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS pra essa fic.Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. e até o próximo!**

**Sah Rebelde**** – vlw pela review!Tah aki a continuação.Se vc tiver alguma idéia pra próxima parte pode dizer!Abraçu**

**Pritt – Q q eu posso dizer minha fiel leitora?Te amo...dia 26 tow ai ok?Bju**

**Miss.H.Granger.**** – brigada por comentar eh mto importante pra mim!Pow, a Nina ainda tem muito o que dizer, fazer...juntar ou separar casais quem sabe?Confusão na certa.Vc vai saber mais a respeito dela com certeza.**


	3. mais perguntas

**Gente, Boa Leitura pra vcs!Desculpa qualquer errinho, eu escrevi rápido!**

Draco sentou numa poltrona e ficou durante um tempo quieto e pensativo.Nina sentou ao seu lado, mas não disse nada até ele puxar assunto:

-Então você sabia que eu...

-Que você era um comensal?Com certeza.- ela disse confiante

-Como você foi se tornar uma também? Digo, você morava na América, é de uma família que aparentemente nunca se envolveu com comensais...

-Eu e o Lord temos duas em comum: a adoração pelas artes das trevas e o ódio pelo Potter.Não sei ao certo como ele soube de mim, mas é evidente que ele sabia que eu era a melhor aluna do colégio em defesa contra a arte das trevas e acho que não foi difícil imaginar que eu odiava Harry Potter, não depois da morte do meu irmão.Acho que ele juntou as duas coisas e me julgou capaz de realizar coisas pra ele, de qualquer forma eu já estava vindo mesmo para Hogwarts e bem...acho que ele queria alguém aqui dentro, além de você.

-Ele falou com você quando você estava na América?

-Falou e eu fiz um pacto inquebrável com ele.

-Você fez um pacto inquebrável?Em relação ao quê?

-É muito cedo pra te contar, mas saiba que eu só te contei até aqui porque você é o único que eu posso confiar dentro desse colégio.

-Eu entendo, não vou trair a sua confiança, nós temos essa maldição em comum.

-Você considera maldição ser fiel ao Voldemort?

Draco tremeu instantaneamente ao ouvir aquele nome.Ela deveria ser extremamente audaz para falar o nome dele.

-Eu considero.- ele disse simplesmente.

-Eu considero uma honra.- ela retrucou

-Eu considerava nos meus primeiros meses do sexto ano, mas aquele foi o pior ano da minha vida, eu não cumpri a minha missão.Acho que nunca poderia fazer o que ele havia mandado.

Nina botou a mão no ombro dele.

-Viu Draco?Ele não é tão ruim assim, ele nem te matou.

-Isso é pra animar?- ele parecia assustado

Ela sorriu.

-Esquece, não importa que a gente pense diferente, estamos juntos nessa, maldição ou honra somos comensais e só temos um ao outro.

-Eu espero que nada te aconteça de mal, Nina.

-Ei, eu sei me cuidar.- ela deu uma leve cutucada nele com o ombro e foi para o dormitório feminino.Mesmo com aquela tranqüilidade dela, Draco sabia que não poderia ser bom o que estava por vir, uma sensação estranha tomava conta dele, seria receio?

Harry entrou na sala comunal com Rony.Hermione era uma das que estava lá e veio em sua direção enquanto carregava Bichento aninhado em seus braços:

-Onde é que você estava afinal, eu estava preocupada.- ela disse em voz baixa para Harry

-Preocupada por quê?

-Por que quando você some desse jeito é porque está aprontando alguma coisa.

-Pode deixar, dessa vez você está errada - ele sorriu- Nossa, que honra falar que Hermione Granger está errada!

Rony riu também.

-Ora não tem graça - ela resmungou.

Bichento pulou de seu colo e foi se esfregar nas pernas de Rony.

-Nenhum de nós dois estava aprontando não, a gente só ficou mais tempo que o normal no campo por causa da escolha da equipe.

-Ah, é verdade o treino!E como foi?

-Bom, a equipe de antes basicamente, só entrou mais um batedor, mas o Rony foi muito bem, fez todos os pontos e tinha um garoto que...

-Da pra tirar essa bola de pêlo de mim- Rony esbravejou

-Não o chame de bola de pêlo- disse Hermione enquanto Harry terminava de falar sozinho sobre a escalação da equipe.

-Ele ta, ele ta ronronando, esse...Bicho.

Hermione abaixou para pegá-lo.

-Acho que ele gosta de você.-ela disse voltando a segurá-lo entre os braços.

-Nossa que interessante, esse tempo todo pra gostar de mim e só agora ele resolve que eu sou gente boa.

-Bom, eu também não iria me dar bem com você se por causa de um rato, você me chutasse- comentou Harry.

-Você chutou o meu gato?E por causa daquele rato estúpido e traidor?- ela parecia furiosa.

-Obrigado Harry.- disse um Ronald Weasley emburrado.

-Ups desculpa.- disse o amigo embaraçado.

-Tá tudo bem, eu finjo que esqueci, mas você não vai mais fazer isso, vai?

-Não, não vou Hermione- disse Rony ainda olhando feio para o Bichento.

-Que bom, então...parabéns por ter ido bem no quadribol hoje, Ron.

-Valeu.Você tinha que ter ido Mione foi incrível, até eu me surpreendi, a Gina mandou uma bola pra acabar comigo, sabe como é irmã né?Aí...

Harry estava mais tranqüilo agora, pelo visto tudo ficaria bem.Hermione não gostava muito de ficar ouvindo Rony falar de quadribol, mas dessa vez ela compartilhou do relato dele e Harry tinha certeza que ela não queria que eles voltassem a brigar. Minutos depois os dois nem pareciam ter ficado alguns dias sem se falar direito e os três conversaram, riram e comeram doces.

Quando Rony desmontou de sono em cima do tapete com doces espalhados por todos os lados, Hermione o aconselhou a ir deitar, ele concordou sem rodeios, estava cansado por causa do dia que passara no campo voando.

-Um jogador precisa de descanso também né?Boa noite- ele disse deixando os dois amigos.

-Harry...-chamou Mione quando Rony já tinha subido.

-Que foi?

-Harry você sabe direito porque a gente tava brigado?

-Sei lá, vocês sempre brigam...

-Olha, ele ficou estranho comigo depois da aula de poções e adivinha com quem ele tava sentado...

-Com a Nina...?

-É Harry, com a Nina.Eu tenho certeza que ela falou alguma coisa pra ele.

-Não sei Mione, ele já estava estranho antes.Ele achava que você tava implicando mais que o normal com ele e sabe como ele é...com toda aquela historia de Vitor Krum e tudo mais...

-Bom, eu não sei o que foi, mas mesmo que essa Nina não tenha haver com isso, eu acho ela muito estranha.

-É, eu também acho, na aula de adivinhação ela agiu muito esquisito, eu não sei, ela tem alguma coisa muito suspeita.

-Eu também acho.Você concorda em investigá-la?

-Investigá-la?

-É, afinal se nós dois concordamos, com certeza alguma coisa há.

-Tá tudo bem, mas como?

-Eu tive uma idéia.Presta atenção...

Alguns dias nublados depois e as coisas pareciam melhorar para Harry.Hermione e Rony não estavam mais discutindo e a amiga botava adiante seu plano de investigação, além disso os treinos de quadribol estavam indo bem e Harry até estava falando direito com Gina.

-Ei Harry, vamos nos atrasar.O jogo já vai começar- gritou Hermione ao pé da escada que levava para o dormitório masculino.

-Tô pronto.-Ele disse descendo.

O jogo não era da Grifinória, era da Corvinal contra a Sonserina, mas era bom que ele visse o jogo, pois afinal era importante conhecer as equipes que ele enfrentaria futuramente.

Harry tinha que admitir que Draco estava voando excepcionalmente bem naquele dia, o que o deixou bem mal humorado.Draco estava mais rápido e manobrando melhor.Quando o loiro capturou o pomo e as arquibancadas se agitaram Harry teve certeza que os dois nunca deixariam de competir por nada.

Draco foi carregado por sua equipe triunfante, só poderia ser melhor se ele tivesse derrotado a Grifinória, mas ainda haveria tempo.- pensou.

Todos o cumprimentaram e ele foi andando em direção ao castelo com a cabeça mais erguida que o pescoço permitia.Foi durante o percurso que Draco sentiu a estranha sensação de estar sendo vigiado.Incomodado, olhou de lado para ver quem estava ali. Era a Weasley, irmã caçula do desprezível Rony, mas o que aquela garota fazia olhando-o afinal?Ele a encarou pronto a sacanear dizendo que ela o estava admirando, mas foi ela quem falou primeiro:

-Não eu não estou te idolatrando doninha, eu só vim pra dizer que foi uma boa captura.- disse séria.

Ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, aquilo era um elogio?Será que estava ficando doido?

-Eu sabia que você não iria resistir a mim...- disse irônico só para não perder o costume.

-Eu gosto muito da posição de apanhador, por isso eu estou quase profissionalmente, por assim dizer, elogiando a sua pegada...- ela disse já um pouco arrependia por elogiar justo ele.

-Ah, você ainda não viu a minha pegada...

-Vai pro inferno!- ela disse sem graça virando-se e andando para não ter que ficar olhando pra aquela fuça esnobe dele.

Ele andou mais rápido ficando ao seu lado.

-Eu sei que eu sou um apanhador muito bom e não preciso que me lembrem disso, mas aprecio o seu elogio.

-Na verdade eu só elogiei porque você deixou o Miguel Corner com a cara no chão e isso me fez rir, ele leva tudo muito a serio foi por isso que terminamos.Olha, eu não devia ter dito nada, esquece ta?

-Sei...Mas admita que eu sou o melhor.

-Não é, o Harry é o melhor.

Draco sentiu vontade de socar alguma coisa nessa hora.

-Isso é o que vamos ver ruivinha, Sonserina contra Grifinória semana que vem, aí você vai ter que engolir o que está dizendo.

-Pode tentar Malfoy, não vai conseguir.- ela disse olhando pra frente sem parar de andar.

-Espera pra ver então - disse ele virando e andando na direção oposta.

-Vou deitar e dormir doninha!- ela gritou

Ele quis voltar para falar algumas palavras pouco educadas pra ela, mas na verdade preferia curtir a glória do momento, o dia era seu, ele era o herói do dia e nem Harry Potter poderia lhe tirar isso.

-Gina!- Harry chamou quando ela entrou no castelo.

-Oi Harry

-Que houve?Você estava falando com o Malfoy...Ele te fez alguma coisa?

-Como se ele fosse capaz...Não ta tudo bem, eu que fiz uma besteira, mas não se preocupa não.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro- ela respondeu fitando a expressão preocupada de Harry, ela adorava a atenção que ele dava á ela.

-Se você diz, então tudo bem...Olha, eu queria saber se você não quer ir comigo pra Hogsmeade amanhã.

-Claro Harry, te encontro lá depois na... Dervixes & Bangues?

-Ta, pra mim está ótimo.

-Até depois então, Harry.

-Tchau.- ele acenou

Harry a observou desaparecer entre a multidão de alunos que voltavam do jogo, os cabelos ruivos balançando de um lado pro outro tão belamente.E pensar que ele nunca havia reparado nela antes do sexto ano...Estava feliz por voltar a falar com ela, eram antes de mais nada, muito amigos e ele não estava disposto a prejudicar isso por nada no mundo.

-Rony!

Ele virou sorrindo meio abobalhado para Nina.

-Tudo bom?-ela perguntou enquanto agarrava o seu braço deixando-o encabulado por alguns segundos.

-Ahm , claro...

-Sonserina e Grifinória na sexta que vem, quero só ver...

-É verdade...-disse pensativo.

-Não é a sua irmã, ali falando com o Harry Potter?

-É- ele respondeu enquanto a irmã se despedia de Harry e sumia para dentro do salão.

-Eles namoraram, não?

-É, foi...Acho que ainda se gostam.

-Eu acho que não sabe, acho que ela foi só uma aventura pra ele.

-Aventura?O Harry não é do tipo de aventuras amorosas...- ele falou em tom mais alto.

-Ora, calma, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.O que eu falei é que ele gosta dela como uma amiguinha, mas que ela é passado.Na minha opinião ele gosta mesmo da Granger, ou pelo menos ela gosta dele.

-Granger?Hermione Granger?- ele perguntou como se por algum milagre houvesse outra pessoa com esse sobrenome em Hogwarts.

-É...-Bom, eles estão sempre juntos e se conhecem há tanto tempo...Não sei, você é que os conhece bem, eu só os achei bem... Íntimos...Vivem juntos e ela costuma abraçá-lo.Sei lá, ela não é assim com você, por exemplo.

Rony não respondeu apenas continuou fitando a multidão como se pudesse encontrar um dos dois amigos entre ela.

-Bom, é claro que eles se gostam, agora eu não tenho certeza do quanto...-ela disse largando o braço dele -Tô indo, mas...vê se repara no que eu te falei.

Rony se despediu e subiu as escadas até a sala comunal onde encontrou Harry e Hermione.Os dois estavam conversando com outros alunos da grifinória animadamente.

-Harry e Hermione...juntos?Lógico que não, a Nina só pode estar enganada...- resmungou pra si mesmo enquanto se reunia com eles pra falar sobre besteiras e qualquer coisa que não o lembrasse da expressão "aventura amorosa".

-Pronto Harry.- disse Hermione correndo para se sentar com ele na mesa da grifinória horas depois enquanto todos terminavam de jantar.

-Pronto o quê?

-O nosso plano vai ser posto em prática essa noite.

-Essa noite?- ele exclamou.

-Schiu, fala baixo.Essa noite sim porque todos os alunos do último ano da sonserina foram convidados pelo Slughorn para uma espécie de reunião, eu não sei o que é, provavelmente só uma das festinhas dele.

-Só a Sonserina?

-É...deve ser porque ele é o diretor da casa né?Deve ser pra prestigiá-los ou coisa assim, mas não interessa isso.O que interessa é que depois do jantar os dormitórios vão estar vazios e nós poderemos entrar.

-Está bem, mas o que exatamente nós estamos procurando?

-Eu não sei, qualquer coisa que possa dar uma pista.

-Te encontro daqui à uma hora na escada.- falou Harry

-Certo.

Os dois foram para o dormitório correndo.Rony nem havia percebido já que estava conversando sobre quadribol com alguns garotos da equipe.

Se encontraram na hora marcada.O ideal seria que os dois fossem em um horário em que todos estivessem dormindo, mas o problema seria que dessa forma não poderiam entrar na sala comunal da sonserina.Botaram a capa sem que ninguém percebesse e quando Pansy entrou, eles foram junto e a seguiram até o dormitório.Eles teriam que esperar até que todas saíssem.

Quando todas as luzes se apagaram e a última garota saiu, eles começaram a busca, primeiramente na mesa de Nina, abrindo e fechando as gavetas com cautela, depois entre as colchas e até debaixo do travesseiro, nenhuma pista incriminadora.Tentaram ainda em um cômodo mais próximo da cama de Nina.Era uma espécie de criado mudo e só tinha uma gaveta que estava trancada.

- Alorromora!- gritou Hermione, mas nada aconteceu.-Droga, ela usou alguma magia forte.-resmungou

Eles tentaram mais alguns feitiços, mas nada aconteceu.Quando os dois já haviam desistido a atenção de Hermione se voltou derrepente para outra coisa:ela reparou numa cobra de prata em cima da mesa.Ela já tinha visto algo parecido em um antiquário, era uma espécie de caixinha.Ela tentou abri-la com agressividade, mas nada aconteceu.

-Deve estar fechado com algum feitiço, deve haver uma senha.- ela disse pensativa enquanto Harry a encarava assustado.

-Isso pode levar horas...- disse Harry desanimado.

-Talvez tenha alguma pista em algum livro, ou melhor, na agenda dela, pegue-a na mochila pendurada naquela cadeira.

Harry puxou uma agenda de couro preto.Hermione folheou a agenda, sem encontrar nada de importante, além da sigla, LT que aparecia algumas vezes.

-Se ao menos nós soubéssemos o que significa...- ela murmurou.

-Talvez isso seja outra coisa não a senha...- Harry virou algumas páginas e encontrou anotada uma frase que o deixou um pouco perturbado.Numa letra caprichada ele podia ler: Hoje, aniversário da morte de Cedrico Diggory, um garoto exemplar.Meu querido Focinho-curto, nunca esquecerei de você, assinado: olho de opala.

-Mas o que é isso?- perguntou Harry.

-Eu não sei ao certo, focinho curto?Não seria o nome de uma raça de dragão?O focinho curto sueco?-ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas, pensativa.

-Então o olho de opala pode ser uma outra raça, não?

-Claro que é!Eu vi no nosso livro de animais fantásticos!

Hermione tirou a varinha do bolso e bateu na cabeça da cobra dizendo:

-Olho de opala - no entanto nada aconteceu.

-Será que não é isso?

-Não Harry, eu acho que eu preciso falar corretamente, o nome oficial...Bem, então seria...

Hermione balançou a varinha mais uma vez e murmurou:

-Antipodean Opaleye!

A boca da cobra de prata abriu e Hermione deu pulinhos de empolgação.

-Tem uma chave dentro- comentou Harry pegando o minúsculo objeto.

-É a chave do criado mudo!-exclamou Hermione eufórica.

Ela o arrancou da mão do amigo e abriu o móvel.Dentro encontrou uma bacia e alguns pequenos frascos.

-Ei, eu já vi isso antes!- exclamou Harry.-É o que se usa na penseira!

-Penseira?Eu pensei que só bruxos mais velhos tivessem isso, porque raios ela teria algo assim?

-Não sei, mas é disso que precisávamos, não acha?

-É bem melhor...

-Então vamos?

-Acho melhor você mergulhar nisso sozinho, você ta mais acostumado e além do mais alguém tem que ficar vigiando.

-Certo.

Harry pegou alguns frascos e derramou na bacia prateada.

-Acho que não tem problema se houver mais de uma memória...

-Ai, Harry, sei lá, acho que não...- seu olhar dizia que ele era doido.

Ele Respirou fundo um pouco nervoso e olhou para Hermione.

Ela consentiu com a cabeça que ele deveria fazer aquilo e Harry mergulhou o rosto dentro da penseira.Aos poucos os borrões coloridos que ele vira inicialmente foram tomando forma e ele se deparou numa casa grande com uma escada em forma de caracol e janelas que deixavam o Hall bem iluminado.

-Eu sabia, parabéns!- disse Elmos abraçando um garoto magricela que Harry percebera ser Cedrico quando pequeno.

-Parabéns – disse a Sra. Diggory pegando um troféu dourado em forma de vassoura das mãos do menino.

-Logo, logo estará em Hogwarts!Meu filho estou muito orgulhoso!Esse acampamento de bruxos que você participa todo ano está te preparando para ingressar na melhor escola do mundo!

-Oh Elmos calma, ele só tem 7 anos de idade e o troféu foi apenas uma corrida de vassoura...

-Então, você mesma disse, ele só tem 7 anos e foi o mais rápido!Com certeza será um ótimo jogador de quadribol!

Enquanto o casal discutia o futuro do menino sem deixá-lo se pronunciar, Harry reparou numa garota com uma longa trança encostada num canto observando a cena, parecia magoada.

Elmos se aproximou dela não muito tempo depois curvando o corpo e balançando o dedo ossudo perto de seu rosto.

-Você está vendo?Deveria ter ido para o acampamento com Cedrico.Não sei porque você é tão rebelde!

-Eu não sou rebelde papai, mas eu não gosto de vassouras...E esse é justamente um acampamento pra aprender a voar e realizar jogos!

-E onde já se viu uma bruxa não gostar de vassoura?Ah faça-me o favor menina!

-Mas eu tenho medo de altura...- ela choramingou

-E por isso fica encerrada em casa?Os Diggory são bruxos sociáveis e você consegue ser o oposto, sempre se escondendo e fazendo travessuras!

Nina encolheu-se mais enquanto limpava o rosto da partículas de saliva que voavam em sua direção.

-Eu odeio quando você diz pra eu ser o que eu não sou!Eu não sou como Cedrico!Ele gosta de voar, eu não!Eu gosto de animais e quero trabalhar nisso mesmo sendo a única a pensar nisso!

-O que é lástima!Você só traz desgostos quando começa com essas suas baboseiras, trabalhar com animais é perigoso e não leva ninguém muito longe...

A Sra Diggory se aproximou ajudando Nina a levantar do chão.

-Ora Elmos, não fale isso!Ainda tem muito tempo pra ela decidir sobre uma profissão.Vem Nina, eu fiz torta de cenoura com avelãs que você tanto gosta.

-Eu gosto, mas não é tanto assim!Você só fez porque é a sobremesa preferida do Cedrico!

-Ele voltou do acampamento hoje...Outro dia você escolhe.

Derrepente o rosto da Sra Diggory se transformou num borrão e aos poucos a imagem foi mudando.A cena agora era outra, Nina já crescida andava em um corredor comprido e cheio de ursos empalhados, mas que pareciam realmente estar vivos com as enormes bocas entreabertas e os dentes a mostra.Harry pensou que provavelmente ele estava no antigo colégio dela.Do lado de fora a neve caia e ele imaginou que deveria estar ao norte dos Estados Unidos, provavelmente na fronteira com o Canadá.

Ela lia uma carta e Harry leu um pedaço dela, era a carta de transferência para Hogwarts, o próprio Dumbledore havia escrito.As coisas ficavam cada vez mais confusas para Harry.

-Nina- chamou um garoto de cabelos encaracolados derrepente fazendo com que ela e Harry deixassem de ler a carta.

-Não quero falar com você -ela disse raivosa-Olha Michael, a gente terminou o namoro eu não quero mais te ver.Você é um estúpido, como pode ter me traído e...- ela estava quase gritando.

-Nina, eu não vim pra discutir com você.-ele segurou o braço dela.

-Não me toca!-ela esbravejou chegando pra trás.

Ele deu um longo suspiro depois continuou:

-Eu sei que o nosso namoro já acabou, eu não vim falar disso, mas é que...bom, o diretor acha que eu sou a única pessoa com quem você realmente conversa aqui, então ele pediu pra eu te contar uma coisa.Acho melhor você se acalmar primeiro.

-O que foi?Fala logo e não me peça nada porque você não tem esse direito!

-Nina... É sobre o seu irmão...

-O quê que tem ele?- a sua feição agora era de preocupação, ela sabia que ele estava enfrentando a última prova do torneio tribuxo.

-Há algumas horas ele...ele morreu.

Uma exclamação de horror saiu de seus lábios e ela levou as mãos até a boca.

-Eu sinto muito –ele disse antes que ela sumisse correndo para as escadas.

Harry correu atrás dela, podia ouvir seus soluços a poucos metros dele.

Ela só precisou subir um lance de escada pra chegar até o dormitório.Estava vazio.Do lado de fora Harry podia ouvir crianças gritando e fazendo guerra de neve.

Ela arrancou o cobertor de pele de sua cama e depredou um travesseiro espalhando penas de ganso por todos os lados.O ato de violência sucedeu uma cena dramática: Caída no chão, entre as penas e com algumas ainda flutuando sobre a sua cabeça, ela sussurrou:

-Você disse que ficaria tudo bem Cedrico, que nós viajaríamos juntos depois que você ganhasse o torneio...Você é o único que realmente gosta de mim focinho curto...Não me deixa - as lágrimas escorriam abundantemente pelo seu rosto.

Harry não poderia imaginar que um dia veria Nina daquela forma, parecia outra pessoa.Ele sentiu uma profunda agonia ao ver aquela cena e não muito depois um arrepio frio levantou todos os pêlos de seu braço.Um vento gelado percorreu o quarto mesmo com as janelas fechadas.Nina levantou a cabeça, as penas estavam sendo varridas pra longe e Harry sentiu uma sensação parecida com a que os dementadores causavam nele, percorrer todo o seu ser.

-Nina...-chamou uma voz rouca.

Ele não poderia dizer o que aconteceu a seguir porque várias imagens apareceram ao mesmo tempo, como se a penseira estivesse tendo problemas com as lembranças.Ele fechou os olhos que começavam a arder.

-Harry!- chamou Hermione puxando-o.

Ele levantou atordoado e a fitou.

-Você ficou muito tempo! – ela exclamou.

-As imagens estavam se confundindo...- ele disse sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça.

-Você não devia ter posto dois frascos, agora vem que elas já estão chegando...

-Certo- ele disse guardando tudo.Hermione botou a chave dentro da boca da cobra de prata e Harry passou a capa por cima dos dois no exato momento que a porta se escancarou para dar passagem paras as sonserinas.

-Sério Nina, você tem certeza? – perguntou uma garota com um jeito de falar tão vulgar quanto seu decote.

-Claro que tenho.Vocês todas, acreditem em mim, Harry Potter tem um caso com a sangue ruim da Granger.

Harry teve que segurar os pulsos de Hermione para ela não tacar nada em cima dela.Harry com certeza preferia a Nina que ele vira na penseira.

- E como você sabe disso?- perguntou Pansy.

-Como?Ah, logicamente foi o Rony Weasley, é claro.Eu sou a melhor amiga dele, então ele me disse.Pronto falei, agora se vocês quiserem sacanea-los, já tem o que dizer.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.O Rony havia dito aquilo?

-Amiga de um Weasley Nina?Eca- dissePansy fingindo que estava vomitando.

Nina a encarou séria:

-Eu diria que "eca" é justamente a palavra que define você pro Draco porque ele me convidou pra ir para Hogsmeade amanhã sabe?E você vai ficar chupando o dedo...

Todas rirarm menos Parkinson que provavelmente odiaria Nina para sempre a partir daquele momento.

-Boa noite.-Nina resmungou enquanto ia sentar-se na cama para tirar os sapatos.Harry reparou que ela tinha um expressão triste nos olhos.Hermione porém parecia não parecia interessada em sua feição, masno colar que ela usava.

Pouco tempo depois os dois aproveitaram enquanto uma outra garota entrava para sair de lá.Andaram devagar no corredor já que o mapa dos marotos não mostrava ninguém por perto.

-Você acreditou no que ela falou sobre o Rony?-Harry perguntou

-Lógico que não...Melhor amiga...han...quem ela pensa que é? – disse uma Hermione ofendida.

-Mione, o que você estava olhando no colar dela?

-Você não viu Harry?No colar, dentro da blusa dela, tinha um rubi, um rubi relativamente grande pra se ficar usando por aí...

-Não, eu não olhei dentro da blusa dela - ele disse sem jeito.

-Não sei, mas alguma coisa me diz que aquele colar é especial.

-Especial?

-É.Um rubi daqueles...Bom, me conte o que você viu na penseira.

-Eu vi muitas coisas, eu estou cada vez mais intrigado com essa historia.

Harry contou tudo á Hermione no trajeto de volta e os dois só pararam de conversar quando perceberam que Filch não estava muito longe.Eles correram o máximo que puderam esperando que seus tornozelos não aparecessem caso Filch ouvisse algum barulho.

Chegaram ofegantes na sala comunal depois de passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.Não havia ninguém, por isso eles tiraram a capa.

-Ufa- suspirou Harry- pensei ter ouvido alguém correr, pelo menos está vazio aqui...

-Ou não- Rony saira de trás da cortina e agora os encarava.Estava com a feição cansada e usava uma blusa de pijama surrada e uma calça que depois de tantos anos já estava na altura dos seus joelhos.

-Rony o que você está fazendo acordado?-perguntou Hermione.

-Eu não dormi né?Afinal o Harry tinha desaparecido...Eu me escondi quando ouvi passos, que surpresa encontrar vocês dois...- ele disse quase sarcástico - onde vocês estavam?

-Ahm...- Hermione olhou para Harry apreensiva.

-Queríamos vigiar o Malfoy na festa de Slughorn, aí fomos lá pra sala dele - falou Harry rapidamente.

-Vocês acham que eu sou idiota?A festa não foi na sala do Slughorn como normalmente, foi na torre norte que por acaso era do outro lado do corredor...

-Demos a volta.- disse Hermione tentando explicar o fato de virem da direção oposta de onde havia sido a festa.

-Tá, vou fingir que eu caí nessa.Da próxima vez que vocês quiserem mentir pra mim, façam melhor.- Rony subiu as escadas irritado.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

-Droga- resmungou Harry enquanto Hermione botava a mão em seu ombro tentando consolá-lo.

Logo agora que estava tudo bem entre os três, isso acontecera e o pior é que nem Harry nem Hermione poderiam contar a verdade.

Rony demorou pra dormir naquela noite.-É claro que eles se gostam...- as palavras de Nina ecoaram em sua cabeça durante toda a madrugada...

**Gente espero q vcs tenham gostado.Olha, eu vou viajar dia 01/01 então naum vai dar pra continuar, só volto em fevereiro, mas prometo q quando voltar eu mando um email ou algo assim pra quem tah acompanhando a fic pra avisar quando eu vou publicar o próximo cap.!Vao ser + ou – mais uns três aí acabou!**

**Adivinha pra onde eu vou?Oxford-England!Quem sabe eu naum vejo alguém lah neh, afinal eles vaum tah filmando o quinto filme...Se acontecer eu conto dps, huahuahua!Bjaum!Ateh à volta!**

**Maiah**

**Pritt – Q q foi ontem?Te amo...pod deixar q vai ter mto presentinho do Harry Potter pra vc...**

**LILICA EVANS- vlw pela outra review q vc deixou!Abraçu**

**Miss.H.Granger.**** – Acho q cada vez tem mais perguntas sem respostas, mas eu vou esclarecer tudo dps.Espero q vc me ature ateh lah!**


	4. Hogsmeade

**ATENÇÃO:EU MUDEI O MEU PEN NAME, AGORA EH ANA DRAC, PQ TEM MTO MAIS HAVER CMG...EH, MEU NOME TEM ANA...E DRAC, BOM...DRAGÃO NEH? MEU SIGNO JAPONÊS(ALEM DE TER TD HAVER COM O DRACO Q EU AMO D+)**

**EEEEEE finalmente gente!Acabei!Que felicidade!Nossa...Depois de um século, enfim esse novo cap.!Espero que vcs gostem pq ele foi feito aos poucos no tempo q eu tinha entre as minha provas!Está um pouquinho grande, mas o tempo vai passar rápido com vcs lendo...**

**Divirtam-se**

Os raios da manhã invadiam o castelo de Hogwarts por todas as janelas e brechas.O dia estava frio, mas ao menos o sol estava se empenhando em transformar o dia dos alunos no mais agradável possível.

-Bom dia Harry!- disse Neville Longbotton dando lugar á mesa ao amigo.

-Bom dia- respondeu desanimado.

-Alias lindo dia não é mesmo?

-É- concordou Harry que acabara de ver Rony sentando na outra ponta da mesa com o pessoal da equipe de quadribol.O amigo nem ao menos olhara para ele, de propósito, obviamente.

Hermione ainda não descera, isso era estranho, ela costumava ser pontual.Harry deu de ombros, e apenas saboreou um pão simples com geléia.

Gina entrou no salão com a feição séria, parecia irritada.Pelo visto o dia em Hogsmeade não seria tão agradável assim para Harry.Do outro lado do salão, Nina o encarava debochadamente, é...Com certeza não seria tão agradável.

-Encarando o Potter, Nina? –perguntou Draco sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Ele fica incomodado, é engraçado...

-Ele é patético...Isso sim...

-Falando em patético, o quê aconteceu ontem afinal?

-Ontem?

-É, se você não se lembra bem, você me deixou numa situação patética ontem de noite quando simplesmente me deixou plantada no corredor e me fez chegar sozinha na festa do Horácio Slughorn.Quer me dar uma explicação plausível?

Draco deu um sorriso leve, porém extremamente decifrável para Nina.

Gina se sentou à mesa perto de alguns alunos do primeiro ano.Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ter que olhar para o rosto de Malfoy.Estava com raiva e enojada.O cheiro do café da manha apenas aumentava a repulsa que estava sentindo, se pudesse estuporaria Malfoy ali mesmo.

Ela lançou um olhar furtivo para as serpentes do outro lado, Draco estava sentado com Nina e os dois conversavam com certo ânimo, o que a fez ter certeza que falavam sobre ela, deveriam estar se divertindo muito com o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Gina apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de madeira e ficou olhando sua imagem refletida no prato vazio.As lembranças de algumas horas atrás vieram a sua mente sem que ela as chamasse e a dominaram num autismo profundo.

_O relógio marcava meia-noite quando na noite anterior, ela descera as escadas para a sala comunal, estava sem sono.O corpo pedia pelo descanso, mas a mente não a deixava em paz, só pensava nele: Harry._

_Estava num dos últimos degraus quando viu os vultos de Hermione e justamente, Harry, desaparecerem debaixo de uma capa.O retrato da mulher gorda abriu para os dois saírem e Gina não teve dúvida: foi atrás deles._

_Ela seguiu o som dos passos dos dois e torceu para que eles não virassem para trás, já que ela não estava tão distante deles e seria fácil enxergá-la.Pelo caminho que estavam fazendo, não poderia dizer ao certo para onde estavam indo,mas a cada passo sentia-se mais nervosa com aquilo, engoliu a seco e continuou mesmo assim.Eles viraram a curva rapidamente e Gina avistou Draco e Nina andando tranqüilamente pelo corredor em direção a muito provavelmente, a festa de Slughorn._

_-Você não poderia ter levado menos que duas horas pra se arrumar, Nina?Se pegarem a gente aqui vai dar um problemão._

_-Draco, eu não estava me arrumando esse tempo todo, eu tinha coisas a fazer, ok?E alem do mais ser os últimos chama muito mais atenção e nos faz parecer mais importante._

_Draco deu uma risadinha debochada e Gina sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua nuca ao perceber que não poderia fugir antes que eles a vissem.Harry e Hermione haviam descido a escada com rapidez e agora ela estava lá sozinha, fez então o possível: deu meia–volta e fugiu pelo corredor de onde havia o máximo que pôde, era melhor voltar para o dormitório antes que fosse pega, afinal ela não tinha uma capa de invisibilidade como a que Harry e Hermione estavam usando._

_Draco parou subitamente._

_-Que foi, Draco?Agora é você que esta atrasando - Nina disse olhando para trás._

_-Eu te encontro lá na festa depois Nina,eu tenho que ir!_

_-Draco!_

_-Depois eu te explico!Amanhã quando a gente tiver em Hogsmeade!Você vai comigo né?_

_-Claro!- gritou Nina antes dele virar o corredor- Mas Draco! – ela gritou depois dele já ter desaparecido por trás da parede._

_Gina sabia que ele estava indo atrás dela, pôde ouvir ele correndo.A adrenalina devia estar muito alta no seu sangue porque ela correu mais que o normal e estava também mais desnorteada que o comum._

_Ela virou em mais um corredor, faltava pouco agora-ela pensou antes de uma mão agarrar seu casaco puxando-a e a derrubando dolorosamente de costas no chão._

_-Te peguei sardentinha!_

_Gina esticou os ombros olhando para o rosto de Draco Malfoy de cabeça pra baixo, ele devia ter feito um atalho ou então corrido muito, mas agora olhando por aquele ângulo, pouco importava, ela já estava numa posição desconfortável, literalmente._

_-Me larga!-ela gritou tentando levantar_

_-O quê que a pirralhinha ta fazendo fora da cama, hein?_

_-Não te interessa idiota!_

_-Ah, já sei...Queria participar da nossa festinha é?Pois não pode, é restrita para os sonserinos._

_-Eu só poderia estar louca se quisesse algo como ficar num ninho de cobras!_

_-Então já sei!Você estava indo namorar as escondidas com o filho da sangue-ruim, o grande Harry Potter!_

_-Cala a boca Malfoy - ela o empurrou e levantou_

_-Pessoas como você não deveriam estar em Hogwarts, sabia? – ele disse feroz_

_-Pessoas que tentam matar o diretor também não! – ela retrucou a altura_

_Ele a empurrou com violência fazendo-a bater na parede de pedra._

_-Nunca mais repita isso Weasley!_

_-Você tem medo da verdade é?Pois essa é a realidade, você é um maldito comensal e é você que não deveria estar aqui!_

_Draco respirou fundo sem desviar o olhar, nunca mostraria fraqueza diante de uma garota como Gina.Ela desencostou da parede e andou de volta para a casa da Grifinória.Suas costas doíam e ela andou calmamente, mas com os punhos cerrados e os olhos cobertos de raiva._

_-Madame Norraaaaa...pspspspsps..._

_A voz do zelador fez com que Draco e Gina se encarassem mais uma vez.Gina entrou no primeiro cômodo que avistou pela frente e Draco entrou e bateu a porta antes dela poder evitar._

_-Madame Norrraaaaaa..._

_-Sai daqui Malfoy, aqui é muito pequeno pra nós dois._

_-Fica quieta senão a gente ta ferrado.- ele botou a mão na boca dela silenciando-a enquanto tentava ouvir se Filch estava indo embora._

_Ela deu um passo para trás, pois era o máximo que ela podia ficar longe dele.Aquele lugar parecia um armário de vassouras, só que sem vassouras, sem nada guardado, apenas um armário sem uso._

_-Acho que ele foi embora – Draco disse encostando o ouvido na porta._

_Gina o empurrou com o ombro e tentou abrir a porta._

_-Está emperrada – ela disse puxando a maçaneta com violência._

_-Sai da frente fracote...- ele disse expulsando a mão dela dali e tentando abrir a porta - Não abre – ele disse a contra gosto depois de algumas tentativas._

_-Eu disse..._

_-Não da pra sair – ele bufou encostando a testa na porta._

_-Nossa, não me diga que você deduziu isso sozinho!_

_Draco virou a cabeça levemente sem desencostar a testa da madeira.As mechas loiras caiam pela lateral de sua face._

_-Você se acha tanto quanto o seu namoradinho..._

_Gina cruzou os braços e o ignorou._

_De repente o armário rangeu._

_-Que foi isso?-perguntou Draco indo para trás._

_Um barulho ensurdecedor de madeira rangindo fez com que eles tampassem os ouvidos com as mãos.Os dois ainda tentaram se comunicar, mas nenhum deles entendia o que o outro estava dizendo._

_O armário sem uso tremeu, parecia um terremoto e agora eles tentavam se segurar em alguma coisa, o que foi impossível já que não havia nada ali._

_-O que está acontecendo?-Gina gritou para Draco encostada num dos cantos._

_-Não sei, acho que...Acho que a sala está se movendo, parece que a gente ta dentro de um elevador._

_-Meu pai disse que existem portas que se movem e ficam mudando de lugar pela casa, talvez seja esse o caso._

_-Ah...- Draco deixou escapar com certa náusea._

_O armário tremeu mais uma vez e Gina cambaleou para trás.Antes que ela caísse no chão, Draco segurou seu pulso e a puxou de volta, mas assim que ela pôs-se em pé firmemente ele a largou como se fosse ser infectado por ela._

_O chão e as paredes pararam de tremer, mas era evidente que eles estavam em movimento.Draco bateu na porta com força chamando por socorro._

_-Para de gritar.- Gina disse sentando no chão._

_-Eu prefiro ser pego pelo Filch a ficar aqui com você...Weasley._

_-Pois não adianta agora berrar nem dá chilique porque não vai dar pra sair daqui até isso parar de se mexer.Eu também não quero ficar aqui com você, mas eu não vou ficar dando piti por causa disso._

_Draco levantou o lábio superior e revirou os olhos, irritado, mas deu-se por vencido e deslizou pela parede indo sentar na outra extremidade do cômodo._

_Gina ficou enrolando a mecha de cabelo ruivo nas pontas dos dedos,Draco apenas olhava para o chão com os braços apoiados nos joelhos.Gina olhou discretamente para ele, o Malfoy parecia estar refletindo, milagre...Ela conclui com um sorriso que não fugiu aos olhos azuis acinzentados que a fitaram do outro lado._

_-Tá rindo do que ruivinha?_

_Gina levantou os olhos e o encarou com o queixo quase apontando para o teto.Se não fosse ele quem dissera aquilo poderia jurar que o"ruivinha" havia sido carinhoso._

_-Nada não._

_-De qualquer forma, não me interessa..._

_Gina riu mais uma vez – Louco..._

_-Virgínia Weasley...Nossa como alguém pode ser tão petulante com esse nome- Draco comentou como se falasse sozinho._

_-E como alguém pode ser tão exibido e se achar o melhor apanhador se nunca derrotou Harry Potter?_

_-Ah, lógico que você tinha que falar do namoradinho, não é?Aliás, não é mais namoradinho...Eu soube...O que aconteceu?Ele percebeu que com a fama poderia ter garotas bem melhores que uma sardenta pobretona?_

_-Fica quieto, você não sabe de nada!O Harry não é como você!_

_-Pobre dele..._

_-Você é ridículo!_

_-E você foi usada, apenas um objeto na mão do famoso menino-que-sobreviveu...Ora, Weasley, faça-me o favor, você acha que ele ia se interessar por uma pirralha como você, apenas a irmãzinha do amigo?_

_-Você não o conhece então cala a boca!Por que você se interessa tanto em atormentar os outros, não consegue ver ninguém feliz, não?Você é tão depressivo, sozinho e repugnante que não consegue ver a felicidade por perto que já quer destruí-la.Você nem ao menos tem amigos!E se você falar em Grable e Goyle que prometem fidelidade a qualquer um que lhes der comida eu juro que eu vou rir da sua cara..._

_-Não te interessa isso.Você não tem nada haver com a minha vida!_

_-Pois você também não!Então para de me atormentar!_

_-Eu não te devo nada garota, nada, eu faço o que quiser..._

_Gina fungou involuntariamente e fitou a parede de madeira com os braços cruzados sob o peito.Suas sobrancelhas ficaram franzidas e ela fez bico de criança emburrada, ela não conseguia disfarçar quando estava furiosa._

_Draco voltou a encarar o chão e lembrou-se do dia em que Nina pedira sua ajuda.Ele ainda não havia a ajudado em nada, ela era sua amiga e ele precisava colaborar na missão que ela tinha.Sim, sua amiga, ao contrário do que a pirralha Weasley pensava, ele tinha amigos e Nina era a maior prova disso._

_O armário parou de se mexer e Gina deu um pulo agarrando a maçaneta.Draco levantou no exato momento que a porta fez "clic"._

_-Abriu.-ela disse olhando para ele._

_-Que ótimo então a gente está livre um do outro, não é mesmo?_

_-É claro, livres! – ela disse abrindo a porta e se precipitando para fora._

_Draco deu um longo suspiro e depois segurou o braço dela.Gina virou encarando-o com surpresa e foi puxada de volta para dentro do armário._

_O braço que a segurava a envolveu pela cintura.A outra mão segurou sua nuca numa fração de segundos e Gina só teve tempo para abrir a boca e emitir um novo som de surpresa.Os lábios dele preencheram os seus e fizeram pressão contra a sua boca num beijo que se aprofundou intensa e agressivamente._

_Ele a largou tão rapidamente quanto a segurara e não disse nada, nem olhou para ela, apenas saiu do armário e a deixou sozinha lá._

_Gina ficou paralisada durante algum tempo sem entender o que havia ao certo acontecido, aquele fora o beijo mais estranho e inesperado da sua vida.Ela saiu dali e não o avistou mais na escuridão, provavelmente já estava ate dentro do dormitório.O armário os conduzira para perto da casa da sonserina.Gina limpou os lábios úmidos e subiu os lances de escadas passando pelo exato lugar onde antes estivera a porta, não havia nada ali, com certeza seu pai estava certo sobre o que dissera a respeito das portas que mudam de lugar.Ela deitou na cama incomodada com o que acontecera.Não podia dizer por que ele fizera isso e nem o que ela havia sentido na hora, mas naquele momento estava sentindo uma profunda repulsa por ele, com certeza ele fizera aquilo para desafiá-la e demonstrar que conseguia tudo que queria, ridículo.Ela o odiou mais do que nunca e limpou a boca de novo antes de começar a pensar em outra coisa.Sua mente flutuou para a imagem de Harry quando ela percebeu que Mione voltara.O que os dois estavam fazendo saindo sorrateiramente dos dormitórios?Ela dormiu intrigada e sentindo um peso estranho no coração._

Gina acordou do transe momentâneo em que estivera quando o prato que olhava desapareceu.A hora do café já havia terminado e toda a louça e comida foi retirada por mágica pelos elfos domésticos.

Nina e Draco não estavam mais sentados lá, não havia ninguém no salão principal, a não ser...Harry.

Ela levantou e foi até onde ele estava, já ia sentar ao seu lado quando Hermione apareceu falando alto com ele.Ela desviou o olhar quando ambos a encararam e simplesmente saiu dali sentindo-se a garota mais infeliz de Hogwarts.

-Harry, desculpa...-disse Hermione enquanto observava Gina sair do salão.

-Desculpa pelo quê?

-Eu acho que a Gina queria falar com você, eu devo ter atrapalhado...

-Você acha mesmo?- Ele olhou para a porta observando o cabelo ruivo desaparecer.

-Eu tive a impressão.

-Não tem problema- ele disse calmamente, apesar de estar se contorcendo de duvidas por dentro.

-Bom, o que eu queria falar com você é o seguinte: eu não desci para o café porque eu fui devolver um livro na biblioteca e no caminho encontrei Hagrid.

-Ahm...E o quê que aconteceu?

-Ele estava nervoso, murmurando pelo corredor e eu percebi que alguma coisa não estava certa e realmente não estava.Ele me contou que na noite anterior ele estava indo cuidar dos dois diricawls, aquelas aves chamadas de oraqui-oralá que apareceram perto do castelo, quando viu a professora McGonagall andar na escuridão acompanhada de um aluno.Ele disse que a seguiu e viu quando ela saiu dos limites do castelo.Ele voltou, alimentou as aves e quando abriu a porta de casa, canino saiu correndo desesperadamente.Ele até tentou alcançá-lo, mas não conseguiu.Hoje cedo Hagrid o encontrou numa ribanceira muito ferido e foi isso que o estava perturbando tanto.

-Tudo bem, mas o quê que tem de tão urgente você me contar isso?

-A questão é que a diretora não estava acompanhada de um aluno e sim de uma aluna, Nina Diggory.

-A Nina?Por que?

-Não sei, exatamente por isso eu não sei e não entendi nada porque ontem nós vimos quando ela chegou acompanhada dos outros da festa, não faz sentido algum pra mim, se ela saiu com McGobagall como depois ela foi parar na festa?

-E o que McGonagall iria querer com ela fora do castelo?É realmente muito estranho.

-Eu também acho e tenho certeza que tem muita fênix atrás dessa labareda.

-Aprendeu uma expressão nova, é?-ele disse rindo

Hermione sorriu.

-Como você vai pra Hogsmeade, você não tem autorização, né?

-Não, eu vou pela passagem secreta da estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só, ela leva exatamente ao porão da Dedosmel e é uma das melhores opções nesse caso.

-Tem que tomar cuidado pra não te verem, Harry.

-Pode deixar.

-Vai então se despedir tristemente de mim e do Rony lá na porta, fingir que você queria muito ir?

-Ah, lógico, mas você vai com o Rony?Ele não voltou a falar comigo, vocês já estão se falando?

-Não, na verdade não.-ela voltou a ficar séria -É o costume de não me imaginar sem vocês...

Harry deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro dela.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, esquece.

Os alunos se amontoavam para enfim ganharem a liberdade tão esperada.Era a primeira vez que saiam do castelo desde que chegaram naquele ano e todos estavam animados.

Hermione se despediu de Harry e foi andando sozinha, sem ele ou Rony sentia-se perdida e deslocada.Cho Chang foi falar com ela e apesar de ter certeza que a garota da corvinal só estava fazendo isso para se aproximar novamente de Harry, sentiu-se bem melhor na companhia de alguém.

Hermione e Cho foram primeiro ao Zonko's e as duas se divertiram com os logros e brincadeiras que elas acharam lá e Hermione ficou ainda mais feliz ao ver que em frente ia abrir uma nova loja, a loja das geminialidades Weasley.Era uma pena ser o último ano dela lá, mas pelo menos ela poderia ir um dia visitar a loja, poderia ir com Rony visitar os irmãos...Rony...novamente ela esquecera que talvez isso não fosse possível, eles estavam bastante distantes um do outro.Hermione parou de pensar nisso quando ela e Cho passaram na frente da Cabeça de Javali e Cho começou a chorar.

-Foi aqui que eu e Harry viemos no quinto ano...

-Calma, cho não fica assim- Hermione consolou sem muito jeito para psicóloga.

-Primeiro eu perdi Cedrico e agora...O Harry não quer mais saber de mim.

Hermione teve que aturá-la se lamentando, mas realmente sentia pena, só não havia forma de consolá-la, pois ela sabia que Harry não pensava mais em Cho.

Harry teve que ser um verdadeiro contorcionista para passar pelos alunos que se aglomeravam dentro da dedosmel.Ele tentava não encostar em ninguém para não causar nenhum tipo de confusão, mas as vezes isso era impossível e até uma briga começou por causa disso.

-Ei, você me empurrou!

-Não empurrei não!

-Empurrou sim!Você ta me provocando muito garoto, eu vou acabar com você!

Harry saiu de lá rapidinho e assim que pisou na rua se deparou com Nina e Draco andando suspeitamente em direção a parte mais afastada de Hogsmeade.Os dois estavam saindo da rua principal e olhavam para os lados para se certificarem de que não estavam sendo seguidos, mas a partir daquele momento, seriam.

Enquanto isso Hermione continuava com Cho perto do cabeça de javali.

-Obrigada Hermione por me ouvir, desculpa... – disse Cho depois de quinze longos minutos

-Tudo bem, não tem problema.

-No quinto ano eu achava que você e Harry tinham alguma coisa, por isso eu não ia muito com a sua cara, mas agora que eu sei que é a Gina...- ela soluçou mais uma vez- então eu sei que vocês não tem nada e me sinto mais tranqüila.

-Que bom...

As amigas de Cho apareceram e Hermione se despediu o mais rápido que pôde, havia esquecido que Harry estava indo para lá com a capa de invisibilidade.

Correu em direção a Dedosmel e na afobação de passar quase trombou com Cátia Bell.

-Desculpa – ela disse jogando o corpo para o outro lado e batendo em Rony.

-Desculpa- ela disse novamente, mas muito mais sem jeito.

-Você devia tomar mais cuidado.O Harry não pode esperar não?

A equipe de quadribol riu, até eles andavam sacaneando Harry e Hermione.Rony agora só andava com eles e estava mais áspero que nunca.

-Eu já pedi desculpa, eu tenho que ir.

Ela virou e saiu andando apressadamente, mas ele foi até ela.Andrew Kirke, batedor do time falou que eles estavam indo para o três vassouras e para Rony ir para lá depois, ele apenas acenou com a mão afirmativamente.

-Você vai me dizer agora onde vocês estavam ontem?

-Eu...Rony, é melhor você não saber, por favor eu não quero brigar.

-Isso só começou porque você e o Harry me excluem.

-A gente não está excluindo, não se trata disso!

-Sabe o que estão dizendo?Sabe o que todos estão dizendo?Que vocês...Que vocês estão saindo juntos, que andam sumindo de vez em quando para se pegarem...

-Não!- ela exclamou.

-Tem gente que diz que até já viu vocês...

-Não é verdade, para com isso.Se fosse assim, porque esconderíamos de você?Nós somos amigos!

-Não sei, mas vocês saíram sozinhos ontem...

Rony a encarou sério.

-Acho que as coisas não podem continuar do jeito que estão.

Hermione engoliu a seco.

Harry viu Draco e Nina entrarem na Hog's Head.Aquele lugar sujo e sombrio lhe dava muito nervoso.As pessoas com capas compridas cobrindo-lhes os rostos só evidenciavam que aquele não era um lugar apropriado para alunos de certeza não era boa coisa que estavam indo fazer lá.

Harry respirou fundo e já ia entrar quando ouviu a voz de Hermione gritar alto:

-Eu não agüento mais o modo como você tem me tratado!

Harry olhou para a porta daquele restaurante pequeno e empoeirado, sabia que poderia descobrir muitas coisas se entrasse lá, mas os amigos eram mais importantes.Ele relutou contra a curiosidade e deu meia volta.Tirou a capa quando viu que não tinha ninguém por perto e correu para encontrá-los.

-Não deve ser a primeira vez que vocês andam escondendo coisas de mim.A diferença é que dessa vez eu descobri.

-Não é verdade, essa foi à única vez que fizemos alguma coisa sem você saber.Ron, não quero brigar.

-Eu também não, mas a culpa é sua se está tudo assim.

-A culpa não é minha, foi você que mudou desde que aquela sonserina resolver ser sua amiguinha.

-Ela tem sido muito amiga mesmo, sabe, ela não me esconde nada.

-Como você tem tanta certeza?Ron ela é muito estranha, eu e Harry estamos desconfiando que...

-Não quero ouvir...

- Eu estou te alertando Rony, me escuta!

Harry chegou e os dois amigos o encararam.Hermione pedia socorro pelo olhar,Rony fingiu que não se importava com a chegada dele.

-Para com isso, qual o problema eu ter uma outra amiga?

-Não tem problema nenhum, o que eu quero dizer é que ela pode ser perigosa...

-Perigosa?Não me faça rir.Você começa a fazer suas investigações sem nexo e acaba ficando paranóica.Estudar não te torna a dona da verdade sempre!

-Rony eu...

-Estudar não te torna uma bruxa Mione! – ele disse antes dela dizer qualquer coisa.

A expressão dela contraiu-se e ela andou até ele com raiva.Rony não esperava pelo tapa.A mão bateu com força no rosto dele, o barulho soou alto como o estalo de uma chicotada.

-Você é ridículo Ronald Weasley.Do que ia me chamar depois de falar isso?De sangue ruim?- ela disse simplesmente virando-se e andando com passos firmes.

-Mione, eu não ia dizer isso, escuta...

Rony botou a mão na bochecha dolorida, com certeza estava muito vermelho.Exagerei - ele pensou quando Harry lançou um olhar de reprovação pra ele e foi embora.

-Hermione... – ele chamou

Ela não virou para olhar para ele.

Harry teve que correr para alcançá-la.

-Come ele pôde, como ele pode ter feito isso? – ela dizia em voz alta, a voz desafinado com o nervosismo.

-Hermione fica calma...

-Como você quer que eu fique calma?Depois do que ele falou?Ele não é mais o ron que eu conheci, não é!

Harry segurou seus ombros e a abraçou carinhosamente.Um grupinho de garotas do sexto ano passou dando risinhos e comentando, mas nenhum dos dois se incomodou com isso.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu já te disse.

-Harry, eu não sei o que seria de mim agora se você não estivesse do meu lado...

-A amizade serve pra isso, certo?

-Certo-ela sorriu ainda um pouco chorosa.

-Vem cá, eu vi a Nina e o Draco entrando na Hog's Head, vamos até lá?

-Vamos.

Os dois correram até aquela parte deserta e botaram a capa de invisibilidade por cima dos ombros.Quando entraram Nina e Draco já estavam levantando da mesa de madeira, mas Hermione apontou para um homenzinho rechonchudo e curvado que saia pelos fundos.

Harry gesticulou com a boca sem emitir som algum:

-Rabicho?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça e eles apertaram as mãos, preocupados.

Antes de sair de lá, Nina olhou para trás encarando Harry como se o visse, mas bateu a porta e desapareceu.A luz que entrava pelas pequenas janelas não eram suficientes para que Hermione e Harry dissessem com certeza absoluta que o homem era realmente rabicho, mas a suspeita era grande.

Os alunos voltaram de Hogsmeade cheios de guloseimas que teriam que durar até o próximo passeio ao vilarejo.Os alunos que tinham ido pela primeira vez para lá traziam mais sacos de doces do que poderiam comer o ano inteiro, mas isso eles descobririam depois quando começassem a enjoar dos pirulitos de abóbora e decorassem todos os sabores dos feijõeszinhos.A preocupação e o assunto de todas as rodinhas de amigos era outra agora: o jogo da grifinória contra a sonserina.Principalmente as duas casas não paravam de tocar no assunto e os jogadores se preparavam com treinos rigorosos.

Hermione estava indo para a aula de Runas quando avistou Rony indo para a aula de astrologia.Ela encarou o chão para passar por ele.

-Hermione – ele chamou fazendo-a gelar por alguns segundos.

Ela virou para trás e ele olhou para ela com o rosto levemente rosado.

-Eu não queria falar aquilo, eu sei lá, eu nunca me importei com o fato de você não ter nascido numa família bruxa.Isso é uma coisa que alguém da sonserina falasse não eu, não sei o que deu em mim para dizer que você não é uma bruxa, você é bem mais do que eu na verdade...

-Devem ser as más companhias...- ela disse virando.

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso de novo...

-Tá, não vamos, mas só se você tirar essa idéia maluca de que eu e o Harry...

-Se você disser que não, eu vou acreditar...Só acho que tem muitas evidencias...Quê que vocês estavam fazendo afinal voltando de madrugada sorrateiramente pra sala comunal?Desde quando vocês têm segredo comigo?

-Eu não posso falar, eu já disse, pelo menos ainda não...acredita em mim..- ela estava quase suplicando.

-Vou tentar Mione, mas vai ser difícil...- ele subiu para a torre sem olhar para trás com a mão apertando a própria nuca- Hermione sabia que ele sempre fazia isso quando estava confuso, ela conhecia todos os gestos e detalhes de seus dois amigos, nem precisavam falar para ela traduzi-los e o que ela traduzia agora não a alegrava: as coisas ainda não estavam bem entre eles.

Nina passou por ela com algumas garotas da sonserina, também para a aula de astrologia.

-A namoradinha do Potter está esperando ele...- disse uma delas maliciosamente

Nina riu.

-Deixa gente, era pra ser segredo...

Hermione bufou impacientemente e desapareceu contra o fluxo de pessoas que ia para a torre.

O treino de quadribol naquele dia foi pesado.Harry não poupou esforços e chamou a atenção dos jogadores com a ênfase de um verdadeiro comandante.Sabia que tinha pegado leve com eles antes, mas agora era tudo ou nada.Rony estava um pouco mais simpático, mas ficava emburrado sempre que alguém fazia um comentário maldoso em relação á Harry e Hermione.Harry fingia não escutar, mas ficava ainda mais rigoroso a cada brincadeirinha inútil.

Quando o treino acabou só Gina permaneceu no campo.

-Posso falar com você?

-Agora , hoje, sempre...-ele pensou atordoado pelo balaço que o acertara no ultimo lance do jogo.

-Eu queria agradecer por ter me dado essa oportunidade de estar aqui, se não fosse por você eu não estaria na equipe...

-Que isso, você tem talento e sabe disso...

-É, mas você tem sido o melhor treinador que eu poderia ter, nunca afrouxou comigo ou com Ron e eu admiro isso.

-Obrigado...Escuta, se você quiser treinar em outros dias comigo é só me dizer que eu marco, afinal...Eu saio esse ano do colégio e você será a apanhadora oficial.

-Jura?

-Claro, você tem potencial pra isso, eu posso te ajudar.

-Ah, Harry!Obrigada!

Ela o abraçou agarrando seu pescoço.O rosto dele afundou junto ao cabelo dela.Ela tinha aquele aroma de flores que ele sentira saindo do seu caldeirão no sexto ano...

-Harry...- se ela pudesse nunca mais o soltaria.Tinha muito medo pelo que poderia vir a acontecer com ele.

Ele olhou para ela com a mesma expressão de quando eles trocaram o primeiro beijo.Ela abaixou os olhos e ele a fez voltar a encará-lo segurando o seu queixo.

-eu ainda penso muito em você...-ele susurrou antes dela adiantar a cabeça e lhe dar um beijo.Os minutos passaram velozmente por eles.

Todos já estavam dormindo quando Harry acordou sobressaltado.Tinha tido um pesadelo com Voldemort e Gina, nele ela estava sendo ameaçada pelos comensais.Harry levantou tranqüilo por ter sido apenas um pesadelo e feliz por saber que o beijo no campo de quadribol não havia sido um sonho.Sim, ela o beijara, assim como ele, ela ainda pensava nele e isso o fazia esquecer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele saiu sem fazer barulho, Rony estava falando sozinho, algo sobre voar e estava nervoso por causa do jogo.

Harry desceu as escadas e olhou para a sala comunal vazia, o vento forte fazia a cortina ondular por cima dos móveis próximos a janela.O fogo da lareira havia se extinguido e o lugar cheirava um pouco á fumaça.Sentia-se triste, nada parecia dar certo pra ele, afinal nem podia sequer lembrar de um período da vida em que se sentisse completamente amado e protegido.

-Refletindo Harry?- soou uma voz por trás dele.

Ele virou o corpo e viu Hermione parada, com uma espécie de roupão aveludado sobre o pijama.

- É, acho que sim...E você?Espero que sem pesadelos...

-Não, sem pesadelos - disse ela dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Ao menos você - ele disse baixinho

-Porquê?Eles voltaram a atormentar você?

-Eles nunca ficam longe por muito tempo...Que houve, sem sono então?

-É, eu fico rolando na cama e não durmo.Eu tava impaciente lá em cima, ia acabar acordando alguém.

-Eu sei como é.

Hermione esticou os lábios num sorriso singelo, a sala comunal estava escura, só a luz da lua iluminava o cômodo.

-Você é muito bonita Mione - ele disse quase sem querer.

Ela pareceu ficar encabulada, encolhendo os ombros e sussurando um "obrigada" baixinho.

Ele sorriu de volta mesmo não estando com ânimo pra isso porque ele sentia-se bem com ela e queria que ela entendesse que ele sempre estaria por perto caso ela precisasse.

Hermione fitou a cortina voando alto, o vento agora fazia um barulho sombrio, lembrava lamentos de fantasmas.

-Você está bem?-Harry perguntou fitando-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um soluço que ela não conseguiu prender a tempo.Estava chorando o mais silenciosamente que podia.

Harry se aproximou dela, abraçando-a e botando sua cabeça sobre o seu peito.O choro dela aumentou, ela não fazia mais força para prendê-lo.

- Não fica assim, as coisas vão se resolver...

-Harry, acho que nós o estamos perdendo, eu não consigo parar de pensar nas coisas que ele disse hoje...-ela falou sussurrante.

-Calma...- ele passou os braços por cima dos dela, segurando suas mãos.

- Acho que ele não quer mais saber da gente, acho que...Que nunca mais seremos nós três Harry...

-Shh...- ele susurrou baixinho perto do rosto dela.Ele não sabia o que dizer, também estava em dúvida sobre o que aconteceria com o trio.Rony estava mais estranho que nunca, a amizade deles parecia estar desmontando e ele não sabia como evitar isso.Ele respirou fundo para não chorar também, ele teria que ser um ponto de esperança para Hermione, se ele ainda acreditasse que os três nunca iriam se separar, ela não perderia a fé nisso.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione, eu te prometo...

De trás da parede que dava acesso à escada, Rony observava os dois, não podia ouvir o que eles falavam claramente, mas uma coisa era certa: se Hermione sentia alguma coisa pelo Harry, ele também correspondia.Rony fechou o punho com força, sentia raiva de si mesmo por nunca ter percebido antes, por ser tão estúpido e sempre ser quem sobrava na historia.

Ele subiu as escadas e deitou na cama tentando não pensar em toda a enganação dos dois amigos.

-Amanhã você tem um jogo importante Ron, esquece...Dorme...

Ele dormiu com os olhos úmidos e de costas para a cama de Harry.

**A minha viagem pra Oxford foi sensacional!Amei mto, recomendo: Vão estudar em Oxford!Infelizmente não encontrei ninguém de HP, mas pelo menos eu visitei alguns cenários dos filmes, foi bem legal.**

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse novo cap., desculpa a demora...msmo!Por favor digam sugestão/comentários...Quem vcs acham q serão os pares românticos no final?Hein...?Eu ainda tenho minhas duvidas...vamos ver...**

**BJOES**

**LEIAM A MINHA OUTRA FIC:Sometimes we have to choose**

**VLW!**


	5. Sonserina X Grifinória

**Fiquei longe por muito tempo, mas voltei!Mais um capitulo dessa fic maravilhosamente gostosa de escrever...**

**Divirtam-se!**

O café da manhã foi um momento tenso.Em poucas horas o grande confronto entre Sonserina e Grifinória ia começar e os jogadores não conseguiam esconder que estavam nervosos.

Rony andava mais do que nunca estranho com Hermione e Harry.Ele ficava mais com os outros jogadores da Grifinória e já fazia alguns dias que ele só tomava café da manhã na parte da mesa deles.

Quando Nina entrou no salão, Hermione cutucou a blusa que ela usava, um pouco mais aberta, dava para ver melhor a corrente de ouro em seu pescoço.Ele viu a corrente, mas não conseguia reparar em nenhum rubi mais embaixo.Ele com certeza estava escondido por baixo da roupa, provavelmente entre os...- ele balançou a cabeça e enfiou uma colheirada de sucrilhos na boca para não pensar besteira.

Luna e Neville passaram pela mesa arrancando risinhos de todos.Estavam andando juntos e Neville segurava a mão da loira descabelada como se ela fosse uma serpente elétrica.Os adolescentes podem ser, muitas vezes, cruéis e fofoqueiros.Em pouco tempo haviam surgido vários boatos e, é claro, as garotas da sonserina já haviam inventado apelidos maldosos para eles.Neville, sempre que passava por alguém que os sacaneava, parecia um tomate maduro prestes a ser atropelado por um caminhão.Luna nem ligava, estava sempre ocupada demais lendo o novo exemplar do jornal de seu pai ou olhando para o nada refletindo sobre questões incompreensíveis para mentes irracionais e envenenadas de sonserinos.

Quando o apito soou anunciando o inicio da partida, os jogadores de uniformes verde e vermelho chocaram-se violentamente.Por um momento, pareceu que o jogo era luta livre sobre vassouras.

Harry subiu com velocidade, Draco estava logo atrás.Harry sabia que teria que conseguir despistá-lo de alguma forma, o sonserino havia melhorado muito: estava mais veloz e fazendo mais manobras do que antigamente.

Os batedores se destacavam com tacadas espetaculares.Gina já havia marcado três vezes, só nos primeiros cinco minutos de jogo.Rony havia defendido quase todas as bolas e, quando o jogo chegou pela metade, a Grifinória ganhava de 110 pontos.

Os dois batedores da sonserina se posicionaram e realizaram um rebate duplo que deu uma imensa velocidade ao balaço e que, por pouco, não acertou Elina Crowford, batedora da Grifinória.

O pomo deu uma pirueta. Elina conseguiu se desfazer do balaço e logo depois do pomo de ouro.A arquibancada deu gritos entusiasmados.Harry ficou satisfeito com a escolha dela para o time, além de ter braços fortes como os de um garoto, ela sabia se posicionar de todas as maneiras na certeza, graças a ginástica olímpica que praticara, muitos anos, antes de trocar o esporte trouxa pelo bruxo.

O pomo foi em direção ao gol da Grifinória, Draco conseguiu tomar, pela primeira vez, a dianteira da vassoura de Harry.O braço do sonserino esticou-se ao máximo.Se ele chegasse , apenas, mais alguns centímetros poderia...

Rony entrou na frente de Draco com a vassoura impedindo que ele chegasse perto de mais do pomo de ouro.

-Isso é trapaça!Essa não é sua função! – Malfoy gritou com fúria.

-E você é a mais correta das criaturas, não é mesmo? – retrucou Weasley irônico.

Rony deu uma rasante e Draco voltou a procurar o pomo.Avistou Harry indo em direção ao outro lado do campo, subindo a toda velocidade.Pelo visto ele havia encontrado aquele pequeno ponto dourado.Em alguns minutos os dois emparelharam as vassouras voando atrás da bolinha alada que brincava com eles fugindo em zigue zague.O pomo desceu e eles despencaram em alta velocidade segurando com força nas vassouras.O pomo deu uma volta entorno do goleiro da sonserina e depois voou na horizontal diretamente para o outro lado do campo.Potter e Malfoy se revezavam, às vezes um ficava mais na frente, as vezes o outro, mas eles novamente acabaram ficando em paralelo.O pomo foi na direção das costas de Gina e eles mantiveram a velocidade.Agora, se continuassem, iam entrar em choque com a ruiva da Grifinória.Só havia duas opções: ou pegavam o pomo e poupavam Gina, ou perdiam os 150 pontos e evitavam o choque.Potter e Malfoy se entreolharam nos últimos segundos restantes.A vassoura de Harry subiu, a de Draco não.A lateral do corpo do sonserino bateu em Gina com violência e ela, que não esperava a batida, despencou da vassoura.Os dedos de Draco se fecharam entorno do pomo de ouro enquanto Harry tentava fazer a vassoura que acabara de empinar, descer novamente.Gina caiu com violência sem que ninguém tivesse condição de evitar.O apito soou e a arquibancada da sonserina explodiu em palmas e gritos, a da Grifinória olhava espantada para o chão onde uma pequena aglomeração começava a se formar entorno da menina caída.Draco levantou o pomo que batia as asas levemente entre seus dedos e deu uma volta perto dos sonserinos com ar de triunfo.Nina batia palmas com seu ar superior de sempre, mas sem escândalos.Harry estava descendo da vassoura quando Malfoy olhou para baixo para ver sua cara de idiota e foi nessa hora que ele se deu conta que ele é que havia provocado a queda de Virginia Weasley.

A Grifinória estava em silêncio, o barulho que a Sonserina fazia era ensurdecedor.Draco Malfoy desceu da vassoura entregando o pomo à Madame Hooch e depois foi até onde os jogadores da Grifinória estavam. Hagrid acabara de levantar Gina para levá-la à enfermaria.Os sonserinos comemoravam, Draco era o único que estava longe dos gritos de vitória observando o guarda-caça ir embora enquanto uma pequena poça de sangue vermelho na vegetação verde era deixa para trás.

- Você não presta Malfoy!- gritou Harry levantando o punho e dando um soco na cara do loiro.Malfoy tentou revidar, mas percebeu que não podia levantar o braço direito, seu ombro estava deslocado por causa da batida violenta.

-Eu vou acabar com a sua raça , Potter!

-Pois eu quero ver seu comensal de merda!

McGonagall apenas precisou olhar para Harry para que ele percebesse o tom de reprovação na voz da diretora quando ela falou:

-Draco- já pra enfermaria, Harry- para minha sala...

A conversa com McGonagall foi rápida, mas suficientemente forte para que Harry percebesse que não deveria ter dito o que dissera.Por mais que ele tivesse completa convicção de que Malfoy era culpado, o branquelo azedo havia sido inocentado e até que se provasse o contrário ele era tão inocente quanto o cachorro de Hagrid.

* * *

Sete dias frios se passaram.O tempo andava oscilando contrariamente as estações do ano.Gina havia ficado em coma induzido por três dias, mas já estava quase no dia de ela sair da enfermaria.Ela estava odiando a comida, Rony e algumas amigas suas é que furtavam pão de mel e torta de abóbora para ela de vez em quando.

Gina abaixou o livro sobre trouxas que seu pai lhe enviara para distraí-la quando a enfermeira avisou que ela tinha visita.Virgínia deu um sorriso, estava precisando conversar, ninguém havia aparecido naquele dia.

Draco se aproximou do leito dela fazendo-a esticar o corpo e sentar reta.

-Que foi?Veio ver o estrago que fez em mim, doninha?

Ele ficou em silêncio

Ela, que esperava uma resposta sarcástica, continuou o pensamento:

-Pois saiba que você não me afeta, nem estou com dores e você pode se preparar porque no próximo jogo da Sonserina eu vou ser a apanhadora e vou acabar com a sua raça.

Ele deu um riso de leve.

-Que bom, ruivinha.

Ela olhou assustada para ele.Tipo...ahm?

Draco andou até ela e se debruçou sobre seu tronco.Ela chegou um pouco para trás, mas ele a abraçou com força.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse mais acordar. –ele disse sério, sem demonstrar nem ironia, nem carinho.

Gina não falou nada, mas se flagrou correspondendo ao abraço.O seu rosto se acomodou ao lado do dele, ele tinha um cheiro bom.Nem de longe ele cheirava a rato podre como costumava dizer.Seu cheiro era cítrico, um aroma de perfume caro que o deixava ainda mais...Sedutor...Sedutor?

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

-Você está bem, não está?

-Estou, ta tudo bem, mas é muita petulância sua vir até aqui depois de ter escolhido me jogar de 15 metros de altura.

- Não queria te derrubar, eu só queria...o pomo.

Ela o afastou com as duas mãos.

-Pois eu não esperava nada menos de você mesmo.

-Eu sei disso – e não deveria mesmo, eu sou apenas um servo daquele que não deve ser nomeado, não é?

Ela engoliu a seco.

-É, você é apenas isso, um rato podre que escolheu o lado errado.

Nessa hora Blaise entrou na enfermaria.

-Tava te procurando a mó tempão...

Draco levantou da cama e voltou a encará-la com o ar superior de sempre.Ele ajeitou as vestes e olhou para o sonserino que estava na porta.

-Tá, você me achou, vamos sair daqui.

Os dois saíram da enfermaria, Gina pensou que nunca entenderia o Malfoy.

Harry encarou Draco quando estava entrando na enfermaria e ficou preocupado com o que ele podia ter dito a Gina.

-O que ele queria?-Harry perguntou sentando ao lado da cama exatamente onde Draco estivera.

-Nada Harry.

-Ele veio aqui por nada?

-Ele nem falou comigo, só foi conferir pra ver se o ombro estava bom -mentiu.

-Ham...

-Harry...

-Que foi?

- O quê que você estava fazendo saindo do dormitório tão tarde naquele dia da festa da sonserina?

-Ham...porque?Você me viu saindo?

-Eu ouvi a mulher gorda dizendo o seu nome e ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo.

-Eu...não posso dizer, Gina.

-Você foi perambular sozinho por aí?

-É, foi...Eu tinha que descobrir algumas coisas.Desculpa, mas é muito cedo pra te contar.

Harry odiava ter que esconder as coisas, mas ele havia terminado com Gina para não a envolver nas suas confusões e era assim que deveria continuar a ser.

Gina sorriu sem animação, mas Harry, absorto em pensamentos, nem reparou.Ele havia mentido, um novo aperto em seu coração lhe avisava que muita coisa teria que mudar para eles ficarem juntos.Ela mentia, ele mentia de forma ainda mais séria, será que algum dia as barreiras entre eles iriam desaparecer?

Rony andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Nina permanecia sentada na poltrona.

-Acalme-se Rony, acho até que é bom você ter visto eles no maior love.Você fez novas amizades sabe?É bom você se afastar do harry e da hermione.

Ela sorriu franzindo a testa.

-Eu to chateado, muito mesmo...Porque eles não me contaram?Acha que eu deveria ir conversar com eles?

-Não.Por que pensar neles agora?Você não precisa deles, deixa eles perceberem que estão perdendo você, se eles ligarem vão te procurar, senão...é porque não valia mesmo ter a amizade dos dois.

-É..acho que você tem razão– ele sentou cabisbaixo- só que não dá pra ignorá-los, eles foram uma parte muito importante da minha vida.

-Viu?Você usou o verbo estar no passado...

-Você realmente acha que a gente nunca mais vai voltar a se falar?- ele parecia triste

Ela segurou na mão dele tão derrepente que ele até se surpreendeu.

-Não, claro que não acho que possa ser totalmente definitivo...mas eles te ignoraram não ignoraram?É só por um tempo, eles merecem, não deviam ter escondido a verdade.

Ela apertou a mão dele com força e franziu a testa em uma expressão quase que de pena.

-Deviam mesmo.- É difícil ficar longe deles, mas eu não posso agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, não acha?

-Claro que não, você está coberto de razão.Eles traíram sua confiança, seus sentimentos...

-Eu...eu...Nina, eu vou pro dormitório a gente se fala amanhã, está bem?

-Está bem, boa noite.

-Boa noite.

* * *

Draco vestiu mais um casaco.A noite ia ser fria, ainda mais para ele.Só, solitário, sozinho, sem ninguém...

Ele olhou para a foto de seus pais perto da cabeceira da cama.Todos sérios.Será que sempre seria assim?Um distanciamento afetivo?Desde que conhecera Nina sentia muita falta dos abraços da mãe, único vínculo que tinha com qualquer tipo de amor carinhoso.Por mais que Nina fosse completamente sonseriana em algumas questões, nessa, ela não era.No início ele estranhava os constantes contatos físicos que ela fazia questão de manter, mas agora ele gostava de estar junto a ela.O único problema era que ela era tão...Maternal, tornava-o ainda mais mimado.Gina ao contrário...

Draco se enrolou no cobertor.Por que nos últimos sete dias ficara tão preocupado com a pobretona?Tentava descobrir tudo que acontecia com ela: suas melhoras, suas recaídas, remédios que tomava, tudo com medo de que o pior pudesse acontecer.Ele nem ao menos sabia porque se importava.Ele fechou os olhos, lembrou da feição dela quando ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e olhou dentro dos seus olhos.A sardentinha podia ser mesmo muito encantadora.Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, se ela não fosse quem era podia até pensar...e o sono o levou sem que ele completasse seu pensamento.

Rony entrou na sala comunal.Estava vazia, ou pelo menos foi isso o que ele achou num primeiro momento.

-Ron...-chamou uma voz familiar antes que ele pudesse subir a escada em direção ao dormitório.

Ele virou olhando para o tapete á frente da lareira, era Hermione.

-Posso falar com você?-ela continuou enquanto tirava os cotovelos do chão e sentava.

-Pode.- ele respondeu friamente.

Ela o encarou, mas não levantou para conversar frente-a-frente com ele:

-O que está acontecendo com você? – ela perguntou finalmente

-Nada, por quê?

-Nada?Você sabe muito bem que essa resposta é falsa.

-Não é novidade ouvir você falar isso, pra você tudo que eu falo está errado, é falso...- disse irônico

-Para com isso, eu to falando sério! – Ela o encarou novamente, com a luz do fogo refletindo em seus olhos.

-O que você quer que eu diga Hermione?

-Que nada mudou, que nós três continuamos os mesmos, que somos amigos, que essa sua fase vai passar...

-Impossível, tudo mudou...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas como se fosse chorar ou então gritar, mas não fez nem uma coisa, nem outra, apenas continuou olhando pra ele.

-Acho que nunca mais seremos, nós três Mione, inclusive, acho que não teria espaço pra mim, né?

-Ah!Não fale uma coisa dessas! – ela disse fitando as chamas da lareira com tristeza.

-Os namoradinhos estão muito ocupados com o relacionamento, não é?Melhor assim, me esqueçam e será melhor pra todo mundo.

-Nós não estamos namorando Rony!Nós nunca tivemos absolutamente nada!- ela esticou o corpo como se fosse levantar, ele andou para trás indicando que não queria que ela se aproximasse, então ela recuou e permaneceu sentada.

-Eu já percebi, ok?Não precisa mais fingir!O pior de tudo é a falsidade de vocês, isso sim faz com que a amizade tenha acabado!

-Eu não vou discutir isso com você, eu não sei como você achar isso, NÃO ACONTECEU!

-Você e o Harry praticamente se beijando, eu vi...- as palavras saíram secas de sua boca.

Ele a encarou com uma expressão zangada e então virou disposto a nunca mais falar com ela, o ponto final havia sido posto...Ou não.

-Rony...-ela chamou mais uma vez

Por algum motivo ele parou e virou observando a luz do fogo balançar iluminando parcialmente o rosto dela.

-Eu nunca beijaria o Harry, nós somos amigos, só isso...

-Não me venha com essa Mione!

-Cala a boca e me escuta!!!! – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde.

Ele fechou a expressão e a encarou.

-Eu nunca faria isso porque...

Ela deu um suspiro agoniado.

-Porque eu te amo Rony...

(the end – for now)

**É isso galera, acabou essa parte, mas acho que tem uns 3 capítulos ainda pra escrever!Nossa!Tá se estendendo muito...**

**Enfim,**

**Bjão**


End file.
